


Не в службу, а в дружбу

by Eidemaiden



Series: Анри Форволк [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про то, как один курсант Имперской Академии решил подружиться с другим, и как по-разному они понимали слово «дружба».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

### Глава 1

Хорошо быть другом не просто Грегора (хотя "просто Грегор", стоит отдать ему должное, тоже обладает массой достоинств), но императора Грегора. Лучшие места в театре, самые резвые скакуны (не считая форкосигановских, но старый граф Петер был известным ценителем). И, конечно же, горячие новости. Ты можешь учиться в Императорской Военной Академии, месяцами не бывать в увольнении, жаловаться на рутину и отсутствие женского общества, но самые свежие сплетни все равно будут ждать тебя в еженедельных письмах соскучившегося императора. А кто еще может похвалиться таким ценным источником информации? Разве что сам Грегор.

Известие, что одиночка и вообще высокомерный тип Дув Галени – комаррец, первый и пока единственный на военной службе Барраяра, облетело второй курс Академии в считанные часы. Источник сплетни был самым что ни на есть надежным - юный граф Анри Форволк, лучший друг Его Императорского. На Галени смотрели исподтишка, на него пялились в открытую и перешептывались за спиной, пытались завязать дружбу, даже пару раз нарывались на ссору, но все без толку. Всегда с прямой спиной и высоко поднятым породистым носом, застегнутый на все пуговицы, донельзя надменный и до безобразия блестяще успевающий по всем предметам, двадцативосьмилетний Дув Галени отбивал холодным видом и язвительными замечаниями любые попытки юных кадетов подобраться к себе поближе. Так что разгадать, что же он из себя представляет, разгуливая этакой белой вороной и не стремясь примкнуть ни к одной компании, будто кичась своим инопланетным (возмутительным, комаррским!) происхождением, стало делом чести каждого уважающего себя курсанта.

Волонтером в деле покорения крепости под названием "угрюмый комаррец" по жребию стал все тот же счастливчик-Анри. Который после двух бессонных ночей, проведенных в изобретении достойного и стратегически верного подхода к объекту своей будущей атаки, вынужден был признать мудрость поговорки "меньше знаешь - крепче спишь". Однако верный друг Грегор и тут не подвел, совершенно случайно упомянув о профессиональном интересе упомянутого объекта к барраярской военной истории.

\- Галени? - закрываясь планшетом, как щитом, и держа световое перо наизготовку, Анри приблизился к погруженному в чтение комаррцу и, присев на краешек его стола, напустил на себя деловой вид. - Привет. Я Форволк со второго курса, - и тут же уточнил, чтобы не показаться невежливым, - граф Анри Форволк. Ты не мог бы уделить мне пару минут?

Четко очерченные губы Галени сардонически скривились, но он лишь кивнул.   
\- Я вас слушаю… граф Форволк.

Анри слегка покраснел. Дьявол, неужели то, что он представился незнакомому человеку по всей форме, следуя правилам хорошего тона, было воспринято комаррским индюком как похвальба титулом? Осада явно окажется сложнее, чем он предполагал!

\- Хм. Да. Я слышал, ты - знаток истории. Не прояснишь один момент из гражданских войн императора Дорки? Мне это необходимо для эссе, - в доказательство он, нервничая под изучающим взглядом Галени, помахал своим планшетом с заданием. Комаррец скептически поднял бровь, но выключил вьюер и поднялся, жестом указав Анри на стул.

\- Не нависайте надо мной, будьте добры. Что вас интересует? - Опять этот чертов вежливый тон. Галени так явно возводил между ними стену, что Форволк начал сомневаться, что с ним вообще можно наладить дружеский контакт. Но, послушно сев, отбарабанил заготовленное:

\- Недостатки "Союза трех графов" - Формена, Форвола и Форконнера - на примере битвы при поселении Нью-Вилледж. - Вопрос действительно был сложным; сам Анри из недостатков мог назвать только один - характеры этих графов, на редкость упрямых ослов, судя по рассказам покойного деда. Но сейчас эссе мало интересовало юного курсанта - с гораздо большим энтузиазмом он ожидал не ответа на вопрос, а возможности начать диалог. Ведь ничто так не роднит двух светских людей, как долгая дискуссия на политические темы.

Однако никакого диалога не получилось. Галени хмыкнул, заложил руки за спину и на полном серьезе хорошо поставленным голосом принялся читать лекцию о злополучном "Союзе", начиная с геополитических причин его возникновения. Анри чувствовал себя полным идиотом, сидя за столом библиотеки с дурацким планшетом в руках, на глазах у столпившихся вокруг хихикающих курсантов и под прицелом неусыпного внимания разошедшегося комаррца, которого толпа зрителей, казалось, совершенно не смущает. Не зная, как реагировать, несчастный граф даже попытался вставить пару реплик в плавную речь неожиданного лектора, видение барраярской истории которого несколько отличалось от того, что давали в учебниках, однако сбить поучающий настрой Галени ему не удалось, и постепенно взгляд Анри начал стекленеть - сказывалась практика долгого сидения на нудных лекциях. От неловкости его спасло неожиданное замечание комаррца:

\- … поэтому из-за предрассудков вашего закоснелого кастового общества взаимопонимание с горцами достигнуто не было…

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - встряхнулся Анри, перебивая, - горцы не оказали помощи "Союзу", поскольку поддерживали императора! Причем тут кастовое общество? И вам не кажется, - от возмущения он даже перешел на формальное грозное "вы", - что критиковать тот круг людей, в который вы хотите попасть, неэтично?

Галени, прерванный на середине монолога, взирал на Форволка холодно и до обидного снисходительно.

\- Императорская армия в то время подавляла восстание в западных графствах, а войско союзников стояло у границ поселения. Как вы думаете, долго ли горцы сохраняли бы лояльность Дорке, предложи мятежные графы выгодные условия капитуляции, а не прояви свойственную им форскую твердолобость? - Он слегка приподнял уголки губ. - Но я понимаю: для того, чтобы сделать такой вывод, следовало бы не просто прочитать один учебник, а проанализировать по меньшей мере, с десяток различных источников. - Анри снова попытался возмутиться, но Галени поднял руку. - Дайте мне договорить на сей раз. Что касается вашей претензии, я не пытаюсь "попасть" в круг форов, я учусь в этой Академии с целью поступить на барраярскую Имперскую Службу. И собираюсь быть офицером не только на бумаге. Офицер же, в моем понимании, должен обладать способностью мыслить самостоятельно, а не довольствоваться навязанной ему информацией - это оставьте рядовым.

Вокруг поднялся сердитый ропот. Анри вскипел, забыв о первоначальном плане - наладить контакт с экзотическим инопланетником.

\- Да как вы… да как вы смеете! - вскочил он из-за стола, сжав кулаки в праведном гневе. - Эпизоду с героической жертвой горцев посвящен целый голо-гобелен в Зале Славы императорского дворца, его изучают как пример доблести! Как вы намереваетесь стать барраярским офицером, не имея ни малейшего представления о патриотизме?!

На щеках Галени выступили красные пятна, и неизвестно, чем бы закончилась первая же попытка Форволка подружиться с комаррцем, если бы к ним сквозь круг кадетов не протолкался запыхавшийся Рене Форбреттен, известный своим добродушием.

\- Спокойно господа, спокойно, - он примирительно поднял руки, - не стоит устраивать ссоры из-за событий столетней давности. - Рене дружески улыбнулся комаррцу: - Галени, у нас через пятнадцать минут внеплановая тренировка: из-за последней неудачи Кагберга капитану Форменнингу втемяшилось в голову увеличить количество летных часов.

Не прекращая болтать, он деликатно оттеснил Галени от стола и, придерживая за локоть, потянул на выход мимо расступившихся курсантов.

Анри расстроено взъерошил почти противоречащую уставу щегольскую челку. Как же неудачно все получилось...

 


	2. Глава 2

### Глава 2

Тем же вечером Рене отозвал Форволка в сторону на пару слов.

\- Не цепляйся к нему, ладно? - о ком именно шла речь, Анри понял сразу. - Ему и так тяжело - он старше даже некоторых здешних офицеров, к тому же должен вести себя примерно: по нему одному судят обо всех комаррцах, понимаешь? - Форбреттен сжал ладонь друга. - Обещай, что не станешь заводиться, пожалуйста! Ну, считай его обычным инопланетным чудаком.

\- Постараюсь, - кивнул Анри, немного пристыженный: и правда, почему его так оскорбила точка зрения чужого человека с совершенно иным образом мышления? Решено, с этой минуты он будет Галени полностью игнорировать.

Правда, сделать это оказалось не так-то просто. Как назло, проклятый комаррец начал попадать в поле зрения Анри как минимум раз по шесть на дню. Будто специально ходил по тем же коридорам, выбирал то же время для обеда, одновременно посещал тренировочный зал. И каждый раз при этих встречах его лицо принимало такое кислое выражение, что было совершенно ясно - они доставляют ему столь же сомнительное удовольствие, что и Форволку.

"Проклятье, неужели мы раньше так же часто сталкивались, только я не обращал на это внимания? Вот уж действительно, не думай о белой обезьяне" - недовольно размышлял Анри, в очередной раз за завтраком поворачиваясь спиной к комаррцу, который шел мимо к выходу из столовой. Удержаться и не пялиться на него не было никаких сил.

На сей раз, казалось, Галени не заметил Форволка - был поглощен беседой с двумя мало известными тому третьекурсниками - Льюисом и Элдерном, или Форэлдерном, неважно. Анри невольно прислушался - Галени, судя по всему, опять вещал что-то на политико-исторические темы и был слеп к окружающему миру, как глухарь на току.

\- … принцип наследования при неофеодальном строе. Рассмотрим на примере. Император Грегор, вчерашний подросток, чьих сверстников учат здесь управлять катерами, правит трехпланетной империей. И неважно, что по складу ума или характеру он может не подходить на роль правителя почти галактического масштаба. Такие "мелочи" не принимаются в расчет, точнее, оказываются кому-то на руку, поскольку юный император проще поддается влиянию...

Льюис и непонятный Форэлдерн слушали, развесив уши, как два олуха, а Анри онемел от ярости. Да как у него только язык повернулся! Да как он… Подлец! Да если б он знал, как Грегор мучается из-за своего возраста! Как боится оказаться под влиянием советчиков, насколько не уверен в своем авторитете среди них! И тут этот инопланетник, неизвестно откуда взявшийся, грязными сапогами топчет то, о чем понятия не имеет, и позволяет себе судить императора! Хотя в первую очередь благодаря этому императору тут находится!

Со злостью швырнув ложку в тарелку с кашей, Анри резко вскочил, опрокидывая стул, и ринулся к выходу, следом за негодяем. Спина Галени как раз маячила возле двери в туалет, а его приятели рысью направлялись куда-то в сторону аудиторий. Лучшего момента поквитаться с презренным комаррцем и придумать было сложно. Форволк кинулся к нему.

\- Объяснись, Галени! - выпалил он, ворвавшись в уборную. Комаррец, только-только расстегнувший ремень, недоуменно и хмуро на него уставился. В другое время Анри, может, и смутился бы, застав человека за столь интимным занятием, но сейчас ему было наплевать на все, кроме желания набить эту дерзкую морду.

\- Что тебе опять надо, Форволк? - спросил Галени, поморщившись.

\- Возьми свои слова обратно! - еще больше разозленный этим небрежным тоном, Анри подошел ближе, сжав кулаки. - Ты не имеешь право высказываться об императоре в подобном тоне!

\- А кто ты такой, чтобы диктовать мне тон? - застегнув ремень отрывистыми движениями, Галени обернулся.

\- Тот, кто научит тебя уважению! - Анри трясло от гнева, он почти не владел собой, хотелось лишь побольнее задеть этого… нигилиста, - раз твой папаша не смог, мерзавец комаррский!

От лица Галени отхлынула краска, оно стало поистине страшным. Комаррец шагнул вперед, Анри едва успел заметить летящий в лицо кулак, ощутил короткую боль в челюсти, и кафельные стены туалета рванулись в сторону и вверх.

***

\- … поймал меня на выходе из столовой, весь встрепанный, глаза дикие, и попросил посидеть рядом с тобой, пока сам сбегает за медперсоналом. Так и сказал "медперсонал", представляешь?

Анри вяло кивал. Голова гудела, несмотря на дозу синергина, челюсть под ледяным компрессом ныла, и он, лежа на больничной койке, чувствовал себя совершенно по-дурацки. Будто какой-то сопляк, честно слово: вырубиться с одного удара, да еще несильного, судя по ощущениям. Сидящий рядом Рене рассеянно гладил его по бедовой блондинистой голове и выглядел выбитым из колеи.

\- Как же он так сорвался, а? - Форбреттен, похоже, больше переживал за комаррца, а не за своего непутевого друга. - И что теперь скажет майор Гордон? Галени уже минут сорок как у него торчит.

\- А причем тут майор Гордон? - пробурчал Анри, теребя махровый край пледа, накинутого на ноги.

\- Ну как это причем? Нападение на другого курсанта. Отчислят, как пить дать.

\- Как - отчислят? - Форволк похолодел. Нет, Галени, конечно, негодяй и мерзавец, но, положа руку на сердце, врезал он ему в честной ссоре. К тому же, успев немного изучить характер комаррца, Анри понимал, что сильно его задел - просто так тот драться бы не полез.

\- Рене! - прервал он друга, - помоги добраться до кабинета майора, прошу тебя! Быстрее!

***

Кабинет старшего офицера-воспитателя третьего курса, майора Гордона, располагался на втором этаже здания Академии. Вроде бы недалеко, но, пройдя пару лестничных пролетов, Анри еле держался на ногах, хоть и опирался на плечо Форбреттена. Его мозг, казалось, бултыхался в черепной коробке, время от времени выписывая пируэты, а цвет лица, по словам Рене, напоминал оттенком весеннюю зелень, что приятно контрастировало с нежно-фиолетовым синяком на челюсти.

\- Сэр, что бы он ни говорил, виноват только я! - заявил Анри, минуя секретаря и вваливаясь в кабинет майора с Рене на буксире. Гордон при виде Форволка немного изменился в лице и слишком поспешно кивнул на кресло, куда Форбреттен с видимым облегчением друга и сгрузил.

Галени, стоявший перед столом майора навытяжку, с каменной спиной и совершенно непроницаемой физиономией, сжал челюсти так, что на скулах заходили желваки.

\- Курсант Галени пока не сказал ни слова, - Гордон заинтересованно перевел взгляд с Анри на комаррца и обратно, - так что я жду ваших объяснений, курсант Форволк.

\- Я… я просил его показать мне один прием самообороны, сэр, - брякнул Анри, глядя на майора честными глазами, - и так получилось, что не смог его парировать.

Гордона сложил ладони "домиком" и поверх них уставился на Форволка с преувеличенным вниманием.

\- Неужели? И вы не нашли более подходящего места для тренировок, чем общественный туалет?

На лице Галени появилось мученическое выражение, а Анри виновато пожал плечами - ему было так плохо, что придумывать более подходящую версию не хватало фантазии.

\- Так, - майор встал и, уперев кулаки в поверхность стола, смерил обоих суровым взглядом. - Как я понимаю, у вас, курсант Анри Форволк, претензий к курсанту Дуву Галени нет, и вы готовы замять данный инцедент. - Анри поспешно кивнул. - Что ж, тогда я не буду предавать его огласке, но, Галени, помните: я за вами слежу. И, хотя мне очень не хочется срывать программу принятия комаррцев на службу, впредь я не буду столь милосерден. - Галени еще выше поднял голову и деревянно кивнул. - Отлично. Форволк, отправляйтесь обратно в медпункт. Два наряда вне очереди обоим… когда вы придете в себя, Форволк, - майор резко и не очень вежливо ткнул пальцем в Анри. - Я передам сведения о назначенном вам наказании куратору второго курса. Свободны.

 


	3. Глава 3

### Глава 3

Утренний воздух был чистым, влажным и по-осеннему прохладным. Под сапогами шуршала сухая трава, по полю стелился туман, оседая на волосах и плечах Галени, который по-старинке, фашинами, укреплял траншею. Он четкими аккуратными движениями увязывал ветки хвороста в пучки и подпирал ими земляные стенки. Анри поежился, глядя на него - куртка распахнута, ворот рубашки расстегнут, и будто не чувствует холода.

Уже третий день они возились с этой проклятой траншеей. Изобретательные кураторы назначили им наряды на раннее утро: с пяти часов до шести - Галени, с шести до семи - Форволк. Свой первый наряд Анри проспал, и теперь его наказание составляло десять дней вместо семи. На второй опоздал из-за раннего вызова Грегора, едва освободившего для беседы с другом полчаса за последние две недели. Так что с Галени на наряде они встретились впервые. Анри чихнул и спрятал нос в шарф - ждать окончания смены комаррца оставалось всего минут десять, а он уже замерз. Галени обернулся и глянул на него своими непроницаемыми глазами.

\- Доброе утро, - вздохнул Форволк, чтобы не показаться невежливым.

\- Доброе, - спокойно ответил комаррец и, смерив закоченевшего Анри взглядом, продолжил: - посмотри под шинелью термос, в нем должен был остаться горячий чай.

"Наверное, я очень жалко выгляжу", недовольно подумал Форволк, жадно обхватывая крышку термоса ладонями, чтобы ни капли тепла не ускользнуло, "раз он мне тут же предложил чая… Ох, благослови бог термосы с автоподогревом".

\- Спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулся он, спохватившись, - в такую рань осенью жуткий холод.

Галени хмыкнул, подтянулся и вылез из траншеи - часы на печально далеком сейчас здании Академии пробили шесть.

\- Давай разрешим одно недоразумение, - неожиданно заметил он, стряхивая с колен мелкие листочки, - насчет нашего последнего спора.

Форволк напрягся - нет, конечно, комаррец вряд ли снова полезет драться, но и виноватым он тоже не выглядел. Галени выпрямился и изучающе на него уставился.

\- Я не знал, что вы с императором друзья. Ты же был задет за живое и - из самых благих побуждений - полез требовать ответа.

Анри был потрясен. Не столько этими словами, сколько тем, что Галени, оказывается, обдумывал причины их ссоры, да еще наводил о нем, Анри, справки. Видимо, докапываться до сути тот любил не только в истории. Но как же странно он говорит. Неужели это из-за акцента его речь кажется такой преувеличенно четкой и правильной?

\- Грегор - мой лучший друг, - несколько смущенно кивнул Форволк, отхлебнув чай, - и мне совсем не нравится, когда его имя склоняют.

Галени покачал головой.

\- Мы друг друга не поняли. Я по образованию историк, это профессиональное. И привык отвлеченно наблюдать за историей и ее персонажами. Грегор Форбарра для меня прежде всего - историческое лицо, вот я и привел его как пример слабостей барраярской политической организации общества. Ничего личного, и оскорбить я никого не собирался.

Анри поспешно закивал - он уже понял, что Галени хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь просветить. А такой подход к людям юному графу был хорошо знаком - Грегор, несмотря на всю внешнюю приветливость, обычно мысленно препарировал поведение собеседника и делать какие-то одному ему известные выводы.

\- Понятно. Ну, хорошо, что все разрешилось, - улыбнулся он и поспешил сменить тему. - А как ты ухитрился меня так вырубить? То есть, мне почти не было больно, и синяк быстро сошел. А свалило меня знатно.

Комаррец неожиданно улыбнулся в ответ. Спокойно и очень обаятельно.

\- Дело не в силе удара, а в точке его приложения. При проведении этого приема главная цель - придать голове вращательный момент, чтобы мозг в черепной коробке испытал серьезную встряску... - тут он прервался, заметив, видимо, более чем красноречивое выражение лица Форволка. - Впрочем, я понимаю, что теория боя - не слишком интересная штука. Тем более что тебе давно пора начать работу.

\- Да уж, - Анри с тоской взглянул на часы и отдал Галени кружку. И тут ему в голову пришла блестящая идея, как не потерять вроде бы наладившийся контакт с этим по-прежнему интересным персонажем академической жизни. - Послушай, может быть, ты научишь меня этому приему? И другим, которые знаешь? А то, чувствуется, мне здорово не хватает навыков самообороны, - добавил он с внезапной самокритичностью.

Галени на миг замер, обдумывая неожиданное предложение, потом серьезно кивнул и протянул руку.

\- Согласен. Чтобы в будущем ты все же смог парировать подобные выпады.

Анри с чувством пожал протянутую руку и в гораздо лучшем настроении, чем еще полчаса назад, принялся бодро вязать фашины. И только позже, когда Галени уже ушел, до него дошло, что, возможно, этой фразой перед ним извинились за нокаут.

 


	4. Глава 4

### Глава 4

Учителем Галени оказался хорошим, но чересчур дотошным и, на взгляд Анри, деспотичным. И на встречи не опаздывай, и не отвлекайся, когда тебя поучают, и не перебивай. К великому сожалению юного графа, новоявленный наставник считал, что начинать учиться правилам боя надо со знания теоретических основ. Анри был не дурак подраться и имел хорошие оценки на занятиях по рукопашному бою, но никогда не думал, что достичь победы можно не только отлично выученными приемами, но и их стратегическим комбинированием. За два месяца совместных тренировок Форволк пару раз со скандалом сбегал из зала, а как-то даже накинулся на Галени с кулаками, собираясь его отмутузить совершенно безо всякой стратегии. Правда, был пойман, скручен и аккуратно уложен на маты.

Но все их скандалы и разногласия обычно не длились долго - Анри тянуло к старшему товарищу, к их усталым посиделкам после тренировок, к длинным беседам, которые, правда, не всегда проходили гладко, но были очень интересны и познавательны. Он невольно восхищался острым умом, эрудицией и, что греха таить, отлично развитым торсом Галени. На свою фигуру Анри никогда не жаловался, но понимал, что такой мускулатуры ему, худощавому и тонкокостному, никогда не развить. Комаррец, казалось, тоже получал удовольствие от их встреч, по крайней мере, в присутствии Анри, порывистого и непоседливого, он стал улыбаться гораздо чаще. И, кстати, в свою очередь, интересовался привычками, обычаями барраярцев, изучал образ мышления типичного фора и форское общество вообще на примере одного конкретно взятого графа.

\- … когда мне было четырнадцать, мы с Грегором решили устроить настоящий поход в лес с ночевкой и шашлыками - без СБ и остальных. - Анри захихикал: с высоты своих сегодняшних девятнадцати он воспринимал ту авантюру как обычное ребячество, а тогда ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось дать другу возможность развеяться - тот все чаще впадал в хандру из-за постоянного присмотра. - Я переоделся девчонкой, а Грегор - конюхом, нахлобучил шапку до подбородка, и, представляешь, никто нас не узнал!

\- Представляю, - тон Галени был нейтральным, но Форволк чувствовал, что он забавляется.

\- Не смейся, у него такая охрана, что ого-го, - расшалившись от воспоминаний, как мальчишка, Анри повис вниз головой на перекладине в тренировочном зале и с такого ракурса продолжил наблюдать, как Дув убирает использованный спортивный инвентарь. - Ну так вот, мы разожгли костер, сделали шашлыки…

\- На открытом огне? Из натурального мяса? - неожиданно заинтересовавшийся Галени подошел и присел на стопку матов рядом с турником. - Прекрати изображать из себя макаку, будь добр.

\- Зануда, - вздохнув, Форволк подтянулся и теперь балансировал, пытаясь усидеть на своей железной жердочке. - Из натурального конечно, из какого еще? А, ну да, Комарра же под куполом, - сообразил он. - Как-нибудь надо будет выбраться в лес, научу. Шашлыки с дымком от настоящих сосновых шишек - вкуснотища неописуемая!

\- Ловлю на слове, - Анри никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Дув очень серьезно относился к мелочам, казалось бы совершенно ординарным и естественным. Чего только стоил подробный расспрос о способах приготовления компота из свежих яблок. Ну откуда Анри знать, как его готовят?!

\- Договорились. Ну так вот, наелись мы, искупались в речке, забрались в палатку, и оказалось, что взять антимоскитный репеллент забыли. И представляешь, утром возвращаемся во дворец, искусанные как черти, продрогшие, думали в утешение хоть посмеемся над СБ, которая прохлопала побег императора. А нас встречает сам капитан Иллиан и ехи-идненько так интересуется, вкусными ли были шашлыки. Грегор потом неделю с ним сквозь зубы разговаривал.

\- Легкомысленные балбесы, - покачал головой Галени и, неожиданно потянувшись, дернул Анри за ногу. Тот заорал и свалился на маты.

***

\- … еще у нас приняты браки по договору родителей, - Анри вздохнул о наболевшем и поудобнее устроил затылок на плече Дува. Они сидели, привалившись к стене. Стена была холодная - за окном бушевала нешуточная метель - так что Форволк предпочел опираться о теплого товарища, предусмотрительно накинувшего форменную куртку. А что, чем Дув хуже Грегора или Рене? Ругались и мирились они точно так же, и Анри теперь так же свободно теребил Галени. Тот терпел это как неизбежное зло, изредка приструнивая друга, когда тот слишком заиграется.

\- Я слышал. Совершенно бессмысленный архаичный обычай. Неужели кто-то его еще придерживается? - Дув повел затекшим плечом, и голова Форволка сползла ему на грудь.

Тот выгнул шею и весело глянул на него снизу вверх.

\- Многие придерживаются. К примеру, мои тетушки просто одержимы желанием меня женить, даже кандидатуру подобрали.

\- Тебя? - Галени вернул его голову в нормальное положение и пристально уставился в глаза, будто пытаясь прочесть мысли. - Ты же еще мальчишка!. А брак предполагает серьезность, ответственность и хоть какой-то жизненный опыт.

Анри слегка покраснел и нахмурился. Дув постоянно подчеркивал разницу в их возрасте и характерах. И пусть он даже сто раз был объективен, менее обидным его неожиданные замечания не становились. Хотелось его превзойти хоть в чем-то!

\- У меня есть опыт! - заявил он азартно, - и даже такой, какого не было у тебя, спорим? На желание?

Галени недоверчиво поднял бровь, явно настроенный весьма скептически.

\- Ну. Удиви меня.

Анри глубоко вздохнул, решаясь. Он как-то слышал, что инопланетники к таким вопросам относятся спокойнее.

\- У... у меня был секс с мужчиной. В смысле, с парнем. Вот. И даже не один раз, - и хоть сказано это было с вызовом, он неудержимо покраснел как помидор.

\- У меня тоже были отношения с мужчиной, - спокойно ответил Дув, хотя глаза его подозрительно блестели, - и довольно длительные.

Шах и мат. Анри потрясенно вытаращил глаза. Вот так просто взять и перевернуть его мир вверх тормашками. В правильном мире такие аккуратисты и зануды, как Дув Галени, должны быть абсолютными гетеросексуалами и примерными семьянинами, которые позволяют себе поцеловать девушку только на свадьбе, после черт-те скольких месяцев ухаживания.

Комаррец уже откровенно веселился.

\- Я выиграл желание, - напомнил он.

\- Нет, постой, погоди! - Форволк потер лоб. - И как? В смысле, и как оно тебе было? А почему расстались? Дув, - жалобно протянул он, - нельзя же так ошарашить, а потом сменить тему!

Галени закатил глаза и спихнул его с себя.

\- Страсть к сплетням - тоже отличительная черта форов? Это был эксперимент. Приятный, не спорю, но я решил, что женщины для меня все же привлекательнее. Надеюсь, вопросы закончились?

\- Ага, - все еще растерянный, Форволк поднялся следом. Дув хмыкнул и, надев куртку, направился к выходу из зала. - А с парнем было тоже ничего, между прочим! - крикнул Анри ему в спину. Галени на секунду замер, не поворачиваясь, однако тряхнул головой и вышел, оставив дверь открытой.

***

На следующий день ошарашенный совпадением Анри получил письмо от тех самых своих тетушек-сводниц. Дамы с самого детства окружили рано осиротевшего юного графа чрезмерной опекой, придирчиво выбирая ему достойных друзей мужского пола (в число которых попадал почему-то один только император), лелея и балуя, пока не обнаружили, что бойкий ребенок, несмотря на ребячливость, с успехом заменял дружбу со сверстниками нежными отношениями с девушками постарше. Так что теперь они весь свой досуг посвящали заботам, кому бы пристроить любимого племянника, пока тот не связался с какой-нибудь роковой женщиной, не промотал все состояние и не уехал покорять далекие галактики, оставив их без ежемесячного пансиона.

Форволк вслед за Рене ввалился в комнату, которую тот делил с Галени, Льюисом и Форэлдерном (или просто Элдерном?) и запрыгнул на койку приятеля.

\- Они пишут, что нашли целых три кандидатуры... - возбужденно делился он.

Льюис, который занимался, лежа на соседней кровати, окинул Анри недовольным взглядом и увеличил громкость в наушниках с учебной программой.

\- … все брюнетки и раскрасавицы! - Анри с намеком задвигал бровями и потер руки. - Я уже жду не дождусь увольнительной.

Рене, смеясь, сел рядом и потрепал его по голове.

\- Такими темпами юный граф Форволк женится раньше нас с Грегором. А леди Элис не простит, что ты лишил ее одной из потенциальных императорских невест.

Анри фыркнул.

\- Мои тетушки быстрее. К тому же их больше, а я гора-аздо покладистей Грегора. Скоро будете нянчить моих наследников, старички!

Форбреттен шутливо зарычал и, ловким приемом вывернув другу руку, вдавил его лицом в подушку. Анри, ослабевший от хохота, не мог даже нормально отбиваться.

\- Ну, кто тут старичок, а? Мелкий ты проныра!

Анри попытался сбросить его с себя, привстав на колени и упершись лбом в подушку, но был лишь крепче притиснут плечами к постели. Азартно пыхтящий Рене для верности еще и прижал бедром его ноги.

\- Хм… - негромкое, однако какое-то очень веское хмыканье прервало их возню. Форволк выглянул из-под локтя Рене и увидел Галени, который, прислонившись к двери ванной комнаты, с весьма скептическим видом обозревал кучу-малу на кровати. Торс его был обнажен, а широкие плечи прикрывало полотенце. - А я-то думал, что еще за новое… лицо, - взгляд его на пару секунд задержался на пятой точке юного графа, выставленной на всеобщее обозрение, - в нашей комнате может производить столько шума.

\- А это я, - радостно возвестил Анри, выбравшись, наконец, из-под отодвинувшегося Рене.

\- Это ты, несомненно, - усмехнулся Дув и, подойдя к кровати, потянулся за майкой на свою верхнюю койку, так что Форволк получил возможность ближе полюбоваться на его пресс. Зрелище не то, чтобы виденное в первый раз, но после разговора накануне представшее ему в новом ракурсе. Анри сглотнул. Все эти разговоры о свадьбе и воспоминания о Грегоре, вкупе с курсантским воздержанием, наводили его на неподобающие мысли. Интересно, что, Галени и правда всерьез разочаровался в... в интересе к парням? Ужасно, ужасно печально и совершенно расточительно... Тычок Рене вывел его из задумчивости.

\- Не пялься так откровенно, - одними губами прошептал Форбреттен.

Анри покраснел. Нет, конечно, Рене был в курсе их с Грегором шалостей, но одно дело - знать теоретически, а другое - самому видеть, как твой приятель, только что с энтузиазмом рассуждавший о будущей женитьбе, вдруг начинает поедать глазами чей-то мужественный торс.

Тем временем Галени натянул майку и присел на край кровати, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки.

\- Я тут слышал что-то о свадьбе, - заметил он, ловко продевая шнурки в отверстия, - неужели наш юный товарищ все-таки скоро станет жертвой нелепого обычая?

\- Не слишком-то он похож на жертву, - поддержал его насмешливый тон Рене (друг, называется!), - уже успел тут записать нас в няньки своим будущим наследникам, паршивец.

\- Что, еще какая-то древняя традиция? - поинтересовался Дув, выпрямляясь.

И тут Анри не выдержал. Пихнув обоих кулаками, он встал, с достоинством поправив форму, изрек:

\- В вас говорит зависть! - и удалился, высоко подняв голову и не обращая внимания на сдавленный смех предателя-Форбреттена.

***

А на вечерней тренировке в Анри будто бес вселился. Забыв про серьезность и достоинство, он прыгал вокруг Галени, толкал его, гримасничал, не слушал, короче говоря, планомерно доводил. Его несло, но он сам не мог взять в толк, почему ведет себя, как озорной мальчишка, и не может остановиться, несмотря на очевидную ярость Дува.

\- Проклятье, Форволк, вынь шило из задницы! - в конце концов, рявкнул тот, в очередной раз прерванный посередине демонстрации движений для построения блока, - иначе я разрываю наш уговор!

Он сорвал с крючка форменную куртку, явно намереваясь закончить занятие и уйти. И Анри, который только сейчас понял, что на самом деле банально нарывается на хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, кроме спокойного и насмешливого интереса, рванулся к нему, прижал к стене и, зажмурившись, крепко поцеловал.

Через несколько секунд он осмелился приподнять ресницы. Дув, слегка нахмурившись, не сводил с него своих внимательных карих глаз, не сопротивляясь и не отвечая. Анри похолодел. Неужели он все испортил? И что, теперь конец дружбе? Он осторожно отодвинулся, тяжело сглотнул, от волнения практически не чувствуя конечностей, и, пискнув что-то вроде "Извини", попятился к выходу из зала.

\- Стоять, - голос Галени припечатал его к полу, будто тяжелая ладонь на плече. - Вернись.

Ой-ей-ей. Поборов желание убежать, Форволк перевел дух и, выпрямив спину, шагнул к нему. Дув, скрестив руки на груди, смерил его холодным взглядом.

\- Объяснись, - распорядился он. - Чего ты пытался добиться?

Анри обмер. Как это - чего? Что тут объяснять?! Вероятно, Галени просто не захотел понимать намеков, или ему эти авансы были настолько неинтересны... Стало очень обидно.

\- Ничего, - буркнул он.

\- Нет уж, будь добр теперь растолковать, почему ты сегодня как с цепи сорвался, и что означает эта последняя… выходка? - Форволк никогда, даже во время их ссор, не слышал в голосе Дува такой злости. - Пытаешься сделать из меня посмешище?

\- Какое еще посмешище?! - заорал Анри в ответ, не выдержав, - я… я тебя поцеловал, потому что… я думал… потому что захотелось! - Он чувствовал, как от унижения и гнева горят щеки и уши.

\- Ах, захотелось? - теперь голос Галени сочился ядом. - Это ты к свадьбе готовишься? Тренируешься?

\- Болван! - у Анри от обиды и ярости аж слезы выступили. - Да кем… кем ты меня считаешь? Как тебе только в голову пришло, что я могу так поступить? Я что, по-твоему, подлец?! - Он резко вытер глаза рукавом и буркнул: - Я жалею, что вообще с тобой связался, параноик чертов!

Галени двинулся к нему, и Анри уже приготовился драться, как его прихватили за плечи - жестко и решительно. Встряхнув, так что зубы клацнули, Дув крепко придержал его голову и, коротко приказав:

\- Успокойся! - поцеловал. Обстоятельно, долго, умело, и так приятно, что хоть Форволка и колотило от ярости, вырываться и прекращать поцелуй ему совершенно не хотелось. В отместку и чтобы не быть девчонкой, Анри вцепился в пояс Галени и сильно, до крови, укусил. Тот отдернул голову, зашипев и прижав ко рту тыльную сторону ладони. Однако его испачканные кровью губы расползись в хищной улыбке.

\- Ах ты… нахал, - прорычал он, задыхаясь, но почему-то очень довольно.

Схватив Форволка за плечо и ничего не объясняя, Дув потащил его за собой в раздевалку. Дверь он запер решительно и сразу. Только Анри хотел запротестовать, как его развернули к стене и, к вящему конфузу, сильно шлепнули пониже спины. Он был настолько ошарашен, что даже перестал злиться. Черт возьми, куда девался знакомый и правильный Галени, и кто этот агрессор? Однако долго размышлять ему не дали - неожиданный агрессор крепко прижал его к себе, одной рукой обхватив поперек груди, а второй - ловко, аккуратно и очень возбуждающе сжал через штаны член, который тут же поднялся в полный рост. Все это произошло так быстро, что Анри лишь удивленно застонал. Тут же к его шее прижались горячие губы.

\- Мне уже не девятнадцать… юный мой друг, - прошептал Галени, и его жаркий шепот поднял волоски на затылке Форволка, - для баловства по темным углам. Секс будет, но только по моим правилам.

И при этом, подлец, продолжал так гладить член Анри, что тот боялся спустить прямо в белье. Не принять вызов в таких условиях юноша просто физически не мог, поэтому прохрипев:

\- Согласен! - он протянул взмокшую ладонь назад и, нащупав ширинку штанов Дува дрожащими пальцами, попытался повторить его действия.

\- Смелость, достойная награды, - усмехнулись из-за спины, и Форволка снова развернули и прислонили к стене. Галени надвинулся на него, сверкая глазами, и крепко поцеловал в губы, скользнув языком по зубам и погладив нёбо. Тут уж Анри ответил со всем энтузиазмом, стремясь показать, что сам способен на многое. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули его ремень, молнию, и тут же две большие ладони залезли в штаны, стиснули ягодицы, заставив задохнуться от новизны ощущений. Так жадно и бесстыдно он еще ни с кем не обжимался - с Грегором они в основном дурачились, а знакомые девушки были слишком застенчивы для того, чтобы проявлять инициативу такого рода.

… И уж точно никто не дарил ему таких ласк - это была последняя связная мысль Анри, когда Галени опустился на колени, высвободил его член и, облизав головку, взял в рот. Перевозбужденного мальчишку выгнуло, он вцепился в плечи Дува и, громко вскрикнув, тут же кончил. Потом его, ошеломленного и постанывающего от переизбытка ощущений, усадили на пол возле стены и прижали к чужой тяжело и часто вздымающейся груди, давая придти в себя.

\- Это было… обалдеть, - заявил он, задыхаясь, как только немного очнулся, и потерся щекой о плечо Галени: - спасибо!.

\- Всегда рад, - сдавленно, но традиционно ехидно ответил тот и, вплетя пальцы в короткие вихры Форволка, слегка, с намеком, надавил ему на голову. - Готов оказать ответную любезность?

Анри замер. По-справедливости, он и правда должен бы… да и любопытно было бы попробовать, но они с Грегором ни разу не... впрочем, не до того сейчас.

\- Ага, - храбрясь, но не слишком доверяя своему голосу и, тем более, мастерству, прошептал он. Но тут Дув ему помог - сам расстегнул ширинку и, поглаживая шею, пригнул его голову и практически вложил член в рот. Анри закрыл глаза. Головка была тяжелой, горячей и слишком большой. Немного привыкнув и осмелев, он придержал чужой член рукой, неловко ее облизывая и стараясь не задеть зубами. Галени над ним громко выдохнул и чуть сжал пальцы, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не торопить. И тут Форволка разобрал смех. Видимо, от усердия, нервного перенапряжения и всей серьезности ситуации. Какой-то части его сознания было ужасно стыдно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пытаясь одновременно сосать член и не ржать, как конь, он уткнулся лбом в живот Галени и мелко затрясся. Дув немедленно поднял его голову за волосы, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо.

\- П-прости, - всхлипывал Анри, вытирая слезы смеха, - извини, сейчас… успокоюсь.

\- Идиот, - прокомментировал Галени мрачно и толкнул его на пол раздевалки вниз животом, сдернув штаны и тут же накрыв собой. Застигнутый врасплох Форволк чуть не запаниковал, испугавшись всякого-такого неподобающего для настоящего мужчины, но Дув успокоил его негромким и напряженным: - Не трусь, не трону твою задницу.

Его запястья припечатали к паркету, ноги сжали вместе коленями, а горячий, каменно-твердый и влажный от слюны чужой член втиснулся между ляжек и прижался к мошонке. Не давая Анри дернуться и прихватив зубами кожу на его шее, Дув принялся двигать бедрами, в имитации настоящего соития. Было жарко, тяжело и немного страшно. Но сердце Анри колотилось как бешенное, а в паху от трения члена об яйца и задницу поднималась теплая волна желания. Он сам не заметил, как начал тихо постанывать в такт вздохам Дува и сжимать ноги, помогая.

Наконец, прижавшись губами к шее Анри и навалившись всем телом, Галени кончил, прерывисто выдохнув. Форволк тоже перевел дыхание и без сил распластался по полу.

\- Это был самый нелепый секс в моей жизни, - возвестил Дув, после того как слез с Анри, вытерся мокрым полотенцем из душевой, привел одежду в порядок и уселся на скамью передохнуть. - За все четырнадцать лет, что я им занимаюсь. Впору отмечать сегодняшнюю дату в календаре.

Форволк, пытавшийся оттереть капли спермы со штанов, глянул на него и насупился.

\- А мне понравилось, - ответил он с вызовом. - И вообще, что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты был сильно недоволен! - и тут он покраснел, вспомнив свое фиаско.

\- Естественно, я остался доволен, - Галени пожал плечами и насмешливо приподнял бровь, - поскольку доверил весь процесс профессионалу. Ты - удивительный человек, - продолжил он, заложив руки за голову и привалившись к стенке, - сам нарывался, а, добившись своего, сам же радостно передал полномочия в мои руки.

\- А ты-то! - закончив со штанами и кое-как их натянув, надеясь потом прикрыть мокрое пятно курткой, возмутился Анри и передразнил его: - "мои правила", ха! Набросился как… как бандит какой-то.

\- Хм, - Дув повернул к нему голову и изучающее прищурился. - Повтори еще раз, пожалуйста, сколько раз и чем вы занимались с приятелем? Если ты не соврал, конечно.

\- Ну, мы… - юноша принялся ожесточенно застегивать ремень, - до… до такого не дошли, конечно.

\- Так я и думал, сплошное хвастовство, - вынес вердикт Галени и вздохнул. - Странно, Форбреттен производит впечатление более искушенного человека.

\- Рене? - Анри от удивления забыл про свое смущение и захихикал. - Да он только женщин любит. Зато в больших количествах. Он не гомофоб, конечно, - поспешно заверил он Дува, внезапно испугавшись, что у того может сложиться неверное мнение об однокурснике, - он был в курсе наших с Гре… ой. В смысле, нас с приятелем… вот, - закончил он совсем тихо, кляня свой длинный язык. Слишком мизерный был шанс, что Галени не понял, какое имя он чуть было не произнес.

\- Ах, вот как, - прохладно прокомментировал тот, - понятно. Значит, способности к провокации у тебя от природы. Талантливый, - в его голосе послышалось неожиданное восхищение, правда, слегка приправленное иронией, - и весьма симпатичный.

Анри почувствовал, как от неожиданного и, на его взгляд, довольно сомнительного комплимента, его опять бросило в жар.

\- Перестань, - проворчал он смущенно, - я тебе не девчонка, комплименты выслушивать.

Галени тихо рассмеялся и растер лицо обеими ладонями.

\- Проклятье, я связался с безмозглым мальчишкой, - пожаловался он в пустоту, - возраста согласия по вашим законам ты хоть достиг?

\- Я мужчина, - огрызнулся Анри, донельзя обиженный, - могу заниматься сексом с того возраста, как захочу. И никто мне не запретит. И если ты уже жалеешь, - он вскинул голову, - то я тебя не заставлял!

\- Нет, - покачал головой Галени, поднимаясь и стаскивая футболку, - самое интересное, что я не жалею. Несмотря на общую бестолковость, все было очень… неплохо.

Когда раздетый Дув шагнул в его сторону, Анри на мгновение невесть что себе вообразил, но тот всего лишь направился в душ.

\- Советую все же ополоснуться, - заметил Дув уже в двери душевой, - после физических упражнений это необходимо.

Немного разочарованный Анри отвел взгляд. Ну и что он ожидал, интересно?

\- И, кстати, имей в виду, - Галени предостерегающе поднял руку, - этого больше не повторится, - и, кивнув для верности, прикрыл дверь.

А Форволк поспешно натянул куртку и выбежал из раздевалки. Секс был крышесносный, но хватит с него нравоучений!

 


	5. Глава 5

### Глава 5

Следующей тренировки Анри немного опасался - а вдруг Галени опять начнет читать ему нотации или, чего доброго, прекратит прикасаться даже по делу, чтобы не создавать неловкости. Но его опасения не подтвердились. Дув был абсолютно таким же, как обычно - то же самообладание и спокойный профессионализм. Даже скучно. Правда, со временем Форволку начало казаться (признаки были слишком неуловимыми, чтобы сказать точно), что Галени пытается его контролировать. Тренировки стали дольше, требования к дисциплине - жестче, пару раз Дув расспрашивал его об учебе, в процессе раскритиковав знания в пух и прах. И приемы, которые он выбирал для очередной демонстрации, почему-то предполагали больший физический контакт, чем обычно. А потом и характер Галени начал портиться - его ехидство становилось будто злее, появилась какая-то непонятная нервозность, а занудство перешло все границы. Это заметил даже Рене, который проводил с однокурсником гораздо меньше времени. А уж Анри общество Дува теперь доставляло совсем не такое удовольствия, как раньше. С одной стороны остроумие и чертовская привлекательность никуда не делись, с другой же Галени постоянно "искрил" нервной энергией, которая сильно мешала чувствовать себя свободным в его присутствии.

И однажды, после особо неприятной тренировки, когда чуть ли не каждое слово или движение бедного Форволка было подвергнуто порицанию, Галени взорвался.

\- Черт возьми, ты специально меня выводишь из себя?! - рявкнул он на аж вздрогнувшего от крика Анри, но взял себя в руки и продолжил вполголоса: - Я восемь раз показал тебе, куда надо поворачиваться при ударе и как держать руки. Во-семь. Ты слушаешь мои слова или по обыкновению пропускаешь мимо ушей все, что я тебе вдалбливаю? Пора взрослеть, мальчик. Не следует всю жизнь ждать, что окружающие будут делать скидки на твой возраст.

Тут уж и Анри не выдержал.

\- Прекрати ко мне придираться! - заорал он в ответ, - в последнее время и то тебя не устраивает, и се, и я во всем виноват оказываюсь! Знаешь, надоело быть мальчиком для битья! Найди другого! - и, отпихнув онемевшего Галени, он вылетел из зала.

***

\- Послушай, Рене, что с ним происходит? - Форбреттен, чертивший на планшете план какого-то сражения, поднял голову и удивленно уставился на запыхавшегося друга, с порога комнаты задающего непонятные вопросы.

\- С кем? Ты опять про Галени? - за последние месяцы Рене наслушался от Анри столько эмоциональных рассказов о новом приятеле, что уже подумывал позвонить Грегору с просьбой досрочно приставить того к офицерскому званию и выпустить, наконец, из Академии.

\- Да, - Форволк прислонился к столу, за которым сидел Рене, и нервно забарабанил по планшету, - что он как с цепи сорвался? Две недели уже сам не свой!

Форбреттен с привычным вздохом отодвинул свой чертеж и задумчиво постучал кончиком светового пера по нижней губе.

\- Хм. Две недели, говоришь. Тогда дело может быть в его постоянных хождениях то к Гордону, то к Сесилу. Там приостановили комаррскую программу, или его не устраивает будущее место назначения… Ты же знаешь, как для Галени важна карьера - парень будет есть печень окружающих, пока не устроит все так, как считает нужным.

\- Ого, - Анри тут же забыл про свою обиду. Если причина настолько серьезна... тогда неудивительно, что Дув лает и кусается, как бешенная собака.

\- Спасибо! - хлопнул он друга по плечу и побежал к себе в комнату. Пора выкатывать пушки.

Однако привычные пушки оказались неожиданно сложны в маневрировании. Соединение с коммом императора установилось моментально, а Грегор, устало трущий лоб, при виде друга нехорошо оживился:

\- О! Ты-то мне и нужен, граф Форволк, - заявил он, лихорадочно блестя глазами, - чем больше соберется моих друзей, тем лучше. - Анри не очень понравилось это ударение на "моих". - Завтра жду тебя в замке Форхартунг на заседании Совета. Сейчас секретарь перешлет тебе материалы, будь добр их проработать. И вот что... - он подался ближе к дисплею, - если кто еще позвонит, отклоняй вызовы, понятно?

\- Ага, - ошеломленный Анри только кивнул, мысленно готовясь к бессонной ночи, - э… с тобой все в порядке, Грегор?

\- Со мной - да. - Император и лучший друг немного расслабился, видя его искреннюю тревогу. - А ты приезжай.

Через полчаса Форволку действительно пришел краткий (всего на сорок страниц, если считать примечания Грегора) конспект дела, которое должно было рассматриваться завтра, и план будущего заседания. А еще через пятнадцать минут на комм поступил вызов к коменданту за разрешением на однодневный отгул.

Первые же строки полученного дела ввели Анри в ступор. Майлз Форкосиган - изменник? Неуемный крошка-Майлз, приятель Грегора по детским играм? Да быть того не может. Где бы он ухитрился раздобыть целый флот? Однако заговор, если он действительно имел место, вырисовывался довольно неприятный… Особенно если учитывать премьер-министра графа Форкосигана. Ха, попробуй его не учесть. Тогда понятно, откуда у Грегора эти параноидальные замашки. Анри запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и вникнуть в разветвленные обвинения – похоже, завтра предстоит тяжелый день. Император на него надеялся, значит, он постарается соответствовать.

***

И он соответствовал, как мог. Но что поймешь на своем первом совете подобного уровня? Фордроза распинался, не скупясь на обвинения. От Форкосигана, сидевшего неподалеку от Анри, веяло такой угрозой, что несчастному казалось, будто над ним висит каменная плита. Грегор напряженно сцепивший руки перед собой, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, время от времени переспрашивая, и явно пока не склонившись ни к одной из сторон. Остальные графы перешептывались или громко возмущались тому или иному приведенному "факту". Анри изредка пытался прояснить непонятные ему моменты, видимо, уже неоднократно обсуждаемые ранее, потому что каждый раз, стоило ему подать голос, Фордроза и Форкосиган кидали на него одинаково рассеянные взгляды, будто удивляясь, что он тут забыл. Однако он не сдавался, твердо помня, что нельзя ронять честь графского титула, и к концу заседания, вспотевший и совершенно замороченный, все же получил более-менее общее представление о настоящем положении дел. Впрочем, виноват Майлз или нет, понятнее не стало.

Потом они с Грегором ужинали в императорских покоях. Скромно и аскетично обставленная гостиная, на взгляд Анри, была сама по себе очень уютной, а воспоминания, которые она пробуждала, делали ее любимым местом во дворце.

\- Мне так сейчас сложно, - делился Грегор, задумчиво ковыряя вилкой десерт. - С одной стороны Эйрел, и Иллиан, и Майлз, а с другой - зачем ему понадобился флот? Зачем создавать флот где-то за тридевять земель - Майлзу, который не мыслит жизни вдали от Барраяра? Ну не в солдатики же он решил поиграть, право слово!

Анри очень хорошо понимал сомнения друга, и то, что осталось недосказанным, тоже: сместить императора его самым доверенным советникам было бы легче легкого. А коротышка слишком близок к престолу... Но эти политические игры так плохо пахли, что неискушенный Форволк даже при мысли о подобном заговоре чувствовал себя замаранным. Чтобы сменить тему и не дать Грегору в тысячный раз прокручивать одни и те же мысли, он потянул того за руку, заставив перебраться на диван, а сам уселся за его спиной.

\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, - заявил он, деловито расстегивая на друге жесткий воротник, - говорят, многие умные выводы приходят в голову, когда о них не думаешь специально - подсознание все делает за тебя.

Грегор наконец-то улыбнулся своей быстрой скупой улыбкой, позволил стащить с себя китель и, расстегнув рубашку, немного приспустил ее.

\- Узнаю заповедь каждого курсанта, - фыркнул он и вздохнул от удовольствия, когда пальцы друга ловко и привычно сжали его плечи, - еще скажи, что если положить на ночь под подушку конспект заседания совета графов, к утру будешь знать его наизусть.

\- А то, классный метод – сам проверял! - важно кивнул Анри и, не удержавшись, поцеловал его в шею возле уха. - М-м, я скучал.

Грегор повернул голову и, слегка покраснев, неловко ткнулся губами ему в уголок рта. Поцелуй вышел практически целомудренным - просто признание во взаимной симпатии. Но Форволк тут же вспомнил причину, по которой, собственно, звонил накануне. Он приобнял друга и положил голову ему на плечо, заглядывая в лицо.

\- Кстати, Грег, - тот вопросительно поднял брови, - не знаешь, что за трудности с распределением Галени? Ну, комаррца. Программу прикрыли?

Император поморщился, будто его заставили съесть килограмм лимонов, и все без сахара.

\- Анри, у меня зреет заговор, общая нестабильность в кабинете министров, а ты тут со своим Галени, - отрезал он, но потом, взглянув на открытое лицо друга, смягчился. - У комаррской программы меняется куратор, поэтому неизбежны бюрократические проволочки. Ничего Галени не сделается. Что за интерес у тебя к нему? - проворчал Грегор, как показалось Форволку, чуточку ревниво.

\- Мы сдружились, - признался тот, - умен, мерзавец, как черт.

Грегор на это заявление только весело хмыкнул; и довольно потянулся, когда Анри перешел от его плеч к шее, убирая головную боль.

Если бы Анри когда-нибудь спросили, он бы не смог точно ответить, какие же их с императором связывают отношения. Они, безусловно, были друзьями, и друзьями очень близкими. Почти братьями. Но с другой стороны, с братом ты обычно не целуешься в губы, не обжимаешься по углам и, если у вас нормальные братские отношения, не лезешь ему в штаны, чтобы проявить заботу, показать, что любишь ну и просто сделать приятное.

Зато именно с братьями можно обсуждать девочек и делиться самыми деликатными проблемами, и это они тоже делали, причем чаще, чем вещи менее приличные…

В то лето юному графу Форволку только-только исполнилось пятнадцать, что не мешало ему быть наперсником и первым советником восемнадцатилетнего императора в любовных делах. Грегор, только недавно открывший для себя плотские радости в объятиях некой пышнотелой девицы, мучался от типичных подростковых комплексов, начиная от нескладной, еще формирующейся фигуры, и заканчивая какими-то своими, непонятными Анри, заморочками.

\- Понимаешь, я просил ее называть меня по имени, - полушепотом делился несчастный император с другом. Они качались в гамаке в императорском саду. Была уже поздняя ночь - время как раз подходящее для откровений интимного свойства. И свет бледных лун только добавлял таинственности, то выхватывая из темноты блеск глаз Грегора, то отражаясь от пуговиц на его куртке. Анри придвинулся ближе, чтобы не упустить ни слова. - А она все "ваше величество", да "мой император". Черт побери, я не хочу быть императором и в постели тоже. - Форволк не мог разглядеть, но был уверен, что друг жгуче покраснел. - Такое ощущение, что она занимается сексом не со мной, а с моим титулом!

\- Да какая тебе разница? - резонно возразил Анри, чувствуя себя гораздо старше - он-то относился к сексу легко, успев перецеловаться, а то и уединиться в темном углу с половиной хорошеньких кухарок своего имения (те отличались особенно покладистым нравом и всегда очень аппетитно пахли). - Сьюзи… или Салли, короче, твоя девушка, у нее такие,… - выразиться грубо все же не хватило цинизма, так что он поспешно продолжил, - она такая красавица, что пусть называет как хочет. Тем более что ты и правда твое величество.

\- Сюзанна, - вздохнул Грегор и, пытаясь все же донести до друга свои тревоги, крепко сжал его ладонь. - Анри, я не могу понять, нравлюсь ли ей именно я, как… как парень, а не как император. А это… не слишком льстит самолюбию.

Форволк терпеть не мог, когда у Грегора случались приступы меланхолии - он по опыту знал, насколько они заразительны. Поэтому, чтобы отвлечь друга, он сурово заявил, что отлупит его сейчас совсем не как императора, и тут же принялся претворять угрозу в жизнь. В результате шутливой потасовки гамак предсказуемо опрокинулся, и приятели, как драчливые щенки из корзины, вывалились прямо на траву. Где впервые и неожиданно поцеловались.

В последующую пару лет, до поступления Анри в Академию, они изредка прибегали к этому способу утешения и подбадривания друг друга, делились неуклюжей подростковой нежностью и учились выражать привязанность через прикосновения, справедливо уверенные, что мужчинам не пристало сюсюкаться. Впрочем, их успехам у женского пола это не мешало.

Теперь они, по старой памяти, сползли на ковер, сидели бок об бок, опершись спинами о диван, и честно жаловались друг другу на жизнь.

\- Мне так не хватает дружеского лица, - признался Грегор, - я хотел бы с тобой поболтать до утра, а то настроение ни к черту в последнее время.

Анри с энтузиазмом кивнул - он бы тоже с удовольствием остался посоветоваться с человеком, который знал его лучше всех остальных, а по характеру чем-то напоминал Галени.

\- Но мы оба должны подчиняться дисциплине и быть безупречны, подавая пример моим подданным, - продолжил Грегор рассудительно, и Анри тут же заскучал. Очень напоминал Галени, решил он с неудовольствием.

 


	6. Глава 6

### Глава 6

На завтрак Анри пошел в одиночестве - он не выспался из-за позднего возвращения, всех волнений и заговоров, из-за того, что они с Галени все еще были в ссоре, а обижаться на друзей он всегда терпеть не мог, да еще из-за погоды за окном - почему-то особенно мерзопакостной. Мрачно позавтракав и налив себе компота, он уселся за стол в самом дальнем углу столовой, спрятавшись за какой-то декоративной растительностью. Но спокойно выпить компот ему не дали - на соседний стул приземлился явно карауливший неподалеку Айвен Форпатрил, чей гладкий лоб пересекала нехарактерная тревожная морщинка.

\- Привет, - прошептал Айвен, зорко поглядывая по сторонам, - Форволк, будь другом, что они решают насчет Майлза?

\- Твой дядя там был, - отрезал Анри, недовольно отодвигая руку со стаканом, а то знал он этого лося - перевернет и не заметит, - позвони и спроси. Нашел информатора.

\- Да что ты говоришь! - буркнул Форпатрил, - Сейчас у него и который час не спросишь, а про Майлза вообще лучше не заикаться. Ну не темни, черт побери, а если бы кого-нибудь другого, ну… допустим, Рене так же непонятно в чем обвиняли?

Анри вдруг очень ярко это представил и сдался:

\- Только никому! - дождавшись нетерпеливого кивка Айвена, он, понизив голос, поделился: - Ходят слухи, что он в Тау каком-то там с непонятными целями собирает свой собственный наемный флот.

\- Кто - он? - не сразу понял Форпатрил, - Майлз? Да ему же как и мне - семнадцать, он на экзаменах сюда срезался, какой флот?!

\- Не ори, - шикнул Анри, которого вопрос возраста тоже несколько смущал, - я передаю то, что мне известно. Больше ничего не скажу.

\- Идиоты, - проворчал Айвен, - ну ладно, спасибо хоть на этом.

И, кивнув Форволку, убежал.

***

На вечернюю тренировку Анри, как назло, опоздал. Ну он не виноват, что так получилось - заболтался с Рене, потом забегал в прачечную, потом долго не мог найти чистые носки, а в конце концов оказалось, что часы на его наручном комме отстают. Короче говоря, вбежал он в зал через полчаса после предполагаемого начала занятия, за пыхавшийся и свято уверенный, что Галени уже ушел и теперь никогда с ним, Анри, больше не заговорит. Однако, к его огромному удивлению, Дув сидел на матах и читал что-то с планшета, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

\- Я думал, ты не придешь, - заметил он, подняв на Форволка взгляд.

\- Извини! - Анри просительно сложил ладони, уже мысленно готовясь к долгой лекции. - Я случайно опоздал, на комме батарейки сели, честное слово!

Он уже был готов предъявить комм в качестве улики, но Галени только глянул на него пристально, будто на какую-то редкую птицу, и тряхнул головой.

\- Не важно, - обронил он, вставая и стаскивая куртку, - не будем терять время.

\- Да, спасибо, что дождался, - вздохнул Анри облегченно, расстегивая пуговицы.

Тут он подумал, что лучше сообщить Дуву радостную новость пораньше, тогда и тренировка пройдет веселее.

\- У меня для тебя отличные вести! - с энтузиазмом провозгласил он, повесив куртку на перекладину.

Галени слегка нахмурился:

\- Я слушаю.

\- Я тут выяснил, что у комаррской программы меняется куратор! - победно заявил Форволк, выдержав театральную паузу, - так что скоро у тебя все наладится!

Дув замер - Анри уже знал, что тот всегда немного "тормозит", когда сталкивается с каким-нибудь сюрпризом - и подозрительно сощурился.

\- Предположим, о том, что у меня проблемы, ты узнал у Форбреттена, - Анри весело кивнул, - о смене куратора - из своих… титулованных источников, - Форволк снова кивнул, уже не так весело, не понимая, к чему клонит друг, - но… с чего ты решил мне помочь? Я ведь не просил.

Анри только непонимающе хлопнул ресницами. Иногда Галени все же ставил его в тупик. Как это - с чего?

\- Ну… мы же друзья? - спросил он неуверенно, - а ты, м-м, немного изменился в последнее время, вот я и решил узнать причину.

\- После нашего последнего разногласия? - уточнил Дув, и Форволку на миг показалось, что он совершенно растерян. - А-а. Тебе поручено следить за моим настроением? В рамках программы?

Этот человек был все-таки совершенно, абсолютно невыносим! Анри зарычал - остро захотелось побить Галени головой обо что-нибудь. Или самому побиться.

\- Нет! - крикнул он и, не удержавшись, топнул ногой, хоть и понимал, что выглядит при этом капризным ребенком. - Мы. Друзья! И я. Беспокоился! Черт возьми, Дув, не все постоянно думают о политике!

\- Не у всех такая разветвленная сеть знакомых, - возразил Галени, однако казался пристыженным. Помолчав, он добавил: - Прошу прощения, если обидел.

Анри тут же остыл и смущенно пожал плечами.

\- Да ладно, ты же меня тут тренируешь, да еще бесплатно, - улыбнулся он, и тут же, испугавшись, что этот параноик еще что-нибудь не то подумает, замахал руками. - Шутка! Я просто пошутил!

Дув усмехнулся, впервые за две последние недели почти непринужденно.

\- Я понял. Что ж, в стойку, пожалуйста. Буду отрабатывать.

 


	7. Глава 7

### Глава 7

Все знакомые знали - если Анри Форволк действительно захочет кого-то на что-то уговорить, у объекта уговоров не останется шансов отказаться. За две недели до Зимнепраздника он насел на Рене и Дува с предложением провести новогодний вечер втроем не в казарме, а в городе. Форбреттен, у чьей семьи был в столице особняк, сдался сразу и предложил отпраздновать у него. Галени сопротивлялся дольше, как полагал Анри, из чистого духа противоречия. Однако после того как Форволк раздобыл у начальства три разрешения на полусуточный отгул, все же признал себя разбитым наголову.

Особняк Форбреттенов явно произвел на комаррца впечатление. Как он признался, прежде всего - современной архитектурой и силовыми экранами вместо по-старомодному толстых каменных стен. Старый граф Форбреттен приветливо встретил внука и его друзей (к Анри он испытывал слабость - тот игривостью и окрасом напоминал ему любимого ретривера, ныне покойного), но не стал смущать молодежь своей компанией и отправил приятелей в восточное крыло, где находились комнаты Рене.

В ожидании нового года они устроились в гостиной и теперь наслаждались домашней едой, приготовленной кухаркой Форбреттенов (лучшей из женщин, как прочувствованно признался Рене) и в кои-то веки неразбавленным вином. До "куцего часа" оставалось всего ничего, разговор постепенно свелся к обсуждению планов на будущее - предмета озабоченности каждого третьекурсника.

\- Я собираюсь служить на корабле, как отец, - Рене отпил вина и вновь откинул голову на спинку дивана.- На "Коммодоре Форхаласе", если повезет. Военная стратегия - моя сильная сторона, так что, возможно, удастся добиться места офицера по стратегической обороне.

Анри завистливо вздохнул и захрустел веточкой петрушки. Несмотря на старания тетушек, детская мечта о звездных скитаниях все еще казалась ему привлекательной. Но Грегор твердо заявил, что не собирается размениваться своими доверенными графами, так что служить ему, Форволку, на Барраяре.

\- У вас, форов, круговая порука, так что, вполне вероятно, что добьешься, - заметил Галени, но без яда, просто констатировал факт. Он тоже, по-видимому, расслабился - развалился на диване и спокойно цедил вино.

\- У нас, форов, непредсказуемое препятствие в виде майора Сесила, - фыркнул, смеясь, Рене, - так что ты скорее получишь нужное назначение, чем я. Кстати сказать, на какое надеешься?

Дув неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Я мечтал о СБ. Но, похоже, руководство не считает меня достойным доверия. - Он мрачновато улыбнулся и налил себе еще.

\- СБ? - Анри удивленно повернулся к нему, - а почему не о флоте?

\- Потому что служба в СБ ближе остальных к посту в министерстве, - коротко отрезал Галени, видимо, не желая особо распространяться на эту тему.

\- "Министр Галени" - звучит внушительно! - захихикал Форволк, а Рене остро взглянул на Дува, хорошо понимая, что так далеко идущие планы не строят, не собираясь им следовать.

\- Черт, мы сейчас новый год пропустим! - Анри, торопясь, чуть не полез через стол к шампанскому, но Форбреттен его перехватил и, оставив на попечение Галени, сам поднялся и открыл бутылку.

За окном гостиной внезапно стало светло - во дворе особняка зажгли прожекторы, и друзья, разобрав бокалы, ринулись на балкон - посмотреть. И тут часы на башне замка Форхартунг начали бить, отсчитывая секунды до конца года и меняя цвет с каждым ударом. Форволк счастливо захохотал и подхватил крик высыпавшего во двор народа. Он понимал, что захмелел - от вина, морозного воздуха и радостного чувства свободы, но это опьянение было таким приятным!

\- Десять!.. Девять!.. - самозабвенно орал он - эта традиция никогда ему не надоедала. - Один!.. Ноль!.. Ура-а!!

С громким хлопком в воздухе разорвалась петарда, еще одна - тысячи разноцветных огней осветили темноту высоко в небе, раскрасили запрокинутые лица.

\- Удачного года, господа, загадывайте желания! - провозгласил Рене, поднимая бокал. Все трое чокнулись и одним махом допили игристый напиток.

\- С новым годом! - от избытка чувств хлопнув хрусталь об пол, Анри сжал Форбреттена в объятиях и звонко чмокнул в щеку. Тот, держа свой бокал на отлете, подхватил друга одной рукой, чуть приподняв над полом.

С той же стремительностью Форволк повис на Галени, который от такой прыти аж присел.

\- С новым годом! - повторил Анри, блестя глазами, и очень тесно прижался к приятелю, незаметно, в чехарде мелькающего освещения, потеревшись. И тут же почувствовал, как бесцеремонная ладонь прихватила его за задницу, а Дув, не меняя невозмутимого выражения лица, ответил:

\- И тебя.

Они немного посмотрели салют, пытаясь угадать, из какого столичного особняка на сей раз выстрелило, благо, обзор с балкона был отличный. Но, замерзнув в одних кителях, скоро вернулись в гостиную.

\- А как у вас празднуют? - Анри сидел с ногами на диване, гораздо ближе к Галени, чем раньше, и время от времени касался его коленом. Рене подарил им по бутылке домашней полынной настойки, они клятвенно пообещали отдариться при случае, и Форволк решил сравнить традиции отмечания нового года вообще.

\- Под куполами нет никакой смены климата - того, что у вас называется временами года; так что и обычая провожать - или встречать? - зиму тоже нет, - подумав, начал Дув. Анри, еле сдержав смех, отметил, что даже алкоголь не в силах избавить Галени от лекторского тона. - Поэтому у нас не найдешь никаких наряженных по ритуалу деревьев, изгнания злых духов огнем, то бишь ваших фейерверков и так далее. В канун нового года мы украшаем купола - дома, парки, путепроводы - гирляндами фонарей, обычно стараясь, чтобы цветовой узор каждого квартала был осмысленным. Очень красиво смотрится со стороны, ради этого специально ездят на экскурсии за пределы купола. Еще проводим Комаррскую лотерею планетарных акций, равный шанс выиграть для каждого. И музыкальный фестиваль. Довольно азартно, весело и цивилизованно, - он оглянулся на ночное небо, где взорвались сразу три красивейших фейерверка, - но совершенно отличается от вашего праздника.

\- А как он тебе, кстати? - поинтересовался Рене, лениво вытянув ноги, - непривычен?

\- За несколько лет я успел привыкнуть, и мне нравится, - Галени чуть улыбнулся, и Анри, поймав его взгляд, вынужден был наклониться за стаканом, чтобы скрыть полыхнувшее лицо, до того этот взгляд был многообещающим. - Очень... празднично. И немного дико - слишком раскрепощает.

Форбреттен если и понял намек, предназначенный вовсе не ему, то не подал виду. Они еще поговорили о традиционных подарках, о после-праздничных днях и приемах гостей. Очередная бутылка вина опустела, в комнате становилось все жарче, и Рене, который, как ни старался, уже не мог скрыть зевоту, засобирался спать.

\- Гостевые спальни для вас приготовлены, по коридору направо и налево от лестницы, - сообщил он, потягиваясь, - если надумаете взять с меня пример. А я пошел, спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, вы не станете будить дом пьяными песнями. Сбор в пять за завтраком.

Подмигнув, он помахал рукой и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Дув, вертевший в руке бокал, обернулся к Анри, и у того мгновенно пересохло во рту: взгляд у слегка растрепанного, в кое то веки не застегнутого на все пуговицы Галени в полутьме казался совершенно демоническим. Отличающемуся впечатлительностью юному графу от азарта и предвкушения стало как-то по-особенному жарко.

\- Пойдем на воздух? - он вскочил с дивана, и, не дожидаясь ответа Дува, потащил того на боковой балкончик, выходящий в сад.

С неба падали редкие снежинки, искрящиеся от света фейерверков, воздух был чистым и морозно-свежим. Анри вдохнул полной грудью и уселся на широкие перила балкона. Откинулся назад, цепляясь пальцами за каменный край и пытаясь разглядеть освещенный флюгер на башне особняка. Тут же сильная рука дернула его за воротник обратно, заставив сесть прямо.

\- Балбес, - Галени сердито (и на взгляд Анри очень забавно) хмурился, - пьяный, свалишься.

Форволк захихикал и, обвив его бедра ногами, притянул вплотную.

\- Буду держаться, - объявил он. Дув покачал головой и, пробормотав что-то вроде "шалопай", крепко прижал его к себе и поцеловал в губы. На этот раз Анри не стал кусаться, а, наоборот, поддержал инициативу и даже попытался ее перехватить, стиснув Галени руками и ногами и сунув язык ему в рот. Наконец, тот оторвался от его губ и, сверкнув глазами, склонился ниже, явно вознамерясь украсить засосами и укусами всю шею. Форволк застонал сквозь зубы, подставляясь - почему-то легкая боль, притупленная алкоголем, оказалась гораздо более возбуждающей, чем ласка. Он нетерпеливо стянул с Галени накинутый китель и запустил ладони под рубашку, с удовольствием ощупывая мускулистые плечи. А Дув, торопливо расстегнув его одежду и задрав майку, целовал уже соски, видимо, больше привычный к любовницам, а не любовникам, касался груди неожиданно гладким лицом. Анри откинулся на его обнимающие руки и млел от ласк, - черт, сейчас любое прикосновение возбуждало невыносимо! - все крепче прижимаясь пахом.

\- В-возьмешь в рот? - прошептал он, стараясь не краснеть, когда терпеть уже стало невмоготу, - ну… ты ведь уже… раньше…

Галени поднял голову от его груди и испытующе глянул в глаза:

\- После не отвертишься, - заявил он, тяжело дыша.

\- Да, ага, - быстро покивал Анри - он сейчас что угодно пообещал бы - и начал, путаясь в пальцах, расстегивать ремень и штаны.

Дув усмехнулся такому рвению, обнял его за талию, и, слегка присев, провел языком по высвобожденному члену. Анри застонал, пальцы его ослабли, и он завалился назад, не упав только потому, что все еще обхватывал спину любовника ногами, и благодаря конвульсивно вцепившимся в него рукам Галени, который прижал локтями его бедра.

Но выплеск адреналина дал такой толчок возбуждения, что Анри, и не подумав подняться, ничего не слыша, только всхлипнул и закатил глаза от невыносимого желания, притянул Дува ногами ближе и проныл "пожалуйста!".

И горячий рот вернулся, слава всем богам! Сад Форбреттенов висел вверх ногами, над головой качалась далекая ограда, разгоряченную грудь Форволка кусали редкие снежинки, только добавляя ощущений, пах пылал, глаза слезились, перед ними все расплывалось, Анри было до невозможности жарко, страшно и хорошо одновременно. И казалось, что он существует только в одной точке, где сейчас все пульсировало и тянуло.

Тут сильные руки резко дернули его вверх, член оказался погружен в горло Дува, и Форволк кончил, задыхаясь и не в силах даже стонать. В голове шумело, перед глазами плясали мушки, а руки и ноги будто отнялись. И чувствовал он себя при всем при этом просто сказочно.

Потом он смутно понимал, что оказался перекинутым через плечо, как мешок с картошкой, и оттранспортирован по коридору налево. Или направо - вися вниз головой трудно разобраться, относительно чего у тебя право.

На кровать его бросили так же бесцеремонно. Анри блаженно закрыл глаза, надеясь, что хоть так стены вокруг перестанут ходить ходуном, но над ним хмыкнули и начали теребить и дергать в разные стороны, мешая спокойно умереть от блаженства. С другой стороны, он не мог не признать, что лежать голым гораздо удобнее, а простыни очень приятно холодили все еще пылающую кожу. Он уже почти вернул кружащуюся голову на место, как звонкий шлепок по мягкому месту немного привел его в сознание.

\- Эй! - запротестовал он слабо, пытаясь разлепить глаза.

\- Лучше молчи, - прорычали сбоку. Форволк узнал голос Дува и нежно улыбнулся. Драгоценный, дорогой друг!.. - идиот, олух! Пьяный мальчишка! - все это ворчание сопровождалось довольно приятными, хоть и чересчур сильными укусами в шею и плечи (Анри бессвязно подумал, что Дув слишком уж любит кусаться) и… скользкими прикосновениями к тому месту, куда настоящий мужчина никого не допустит! Он взбрыкнул ногами и попытался перевернуться на спину, однако тут же оказался накрепко прижат к постели. - Э, нет, не сбежишь, - Галени, тяжело дыша, поцеловал его за ухом, потерся щекой о волосы, - и я тоже дурак, поддался.

Анри понял, что стремительно трезвеет. Правда, был еще слишком слаб, чтобы всерьез сопротивляться. Да и почему надо обязательно сопротивляться, если его так приятно ласкают, он не очень понимал.

\- Дув, - озабоченно окликнул Анри, когда до него вдруг дошло, - а… я боюсь.

\- За жизнь не… боялся, а за… задницу - да? - однако Галени прилег рядом и нетерпеливо притянул его к себе, целуя. А потом заставил положить колено на свое бедро, раскрыв и вогнав в краску смущения. Ощущения в заднице были очень странными, но не сказать, чтобы болезненными. Скорее, интригующими.

Пока юный Форволк пытался понять, насколько подобные мысли и нетипичная телесная реакция на чужие пальцы в совсем для них не предназначенном месте сообразуются с честью офицера и фора, Дув завершил свои подготовительные маневры в тылу врага и приступил к атаке.

Которая оказалась милосерднее, чем опасался Анри. Он даже начал получать некоторое удовольствие от процесса, однако никак не мог на этом удовольствии сосредоточиться - ощущения были слишком непривычные, он весь взмок, и, что греха таить, мешала саднящая боль, которая все не желала проходить. Правда, мастерства Дува хватило, чтобы все мысли о чести и долге вылетели у него из головы - трудно вести рассуждения в идеологическом ключе, когда в тебе двигается этакое орудие, а собственный член встречает каждое движение радостным подрагиванием. По-настоящему хорошо стало только в конце, когда задница попривыкла, и любовник стал толкаться глубже, прижимаясь к спине и заставляя тереться о покрывало. Анри заерзал, насколько позволяло положение, задышал чаще, и тут Галени, крепко стиснув его бока, хрипло застонал и, судя по всему, кончил.

Но, что возмутительнее всего, Анри при этом остался лежать распаленным и неудовлетворенным. И совершенно трезвым. Нет, конечно, он предполагал, что тот, кто… кто находится снизу, тоже должен получать удовольствие, но никогда не думал всерьез, что такого может захотеться ему самому. В этот момент Дув лег рядом и умиротворенно вздохнул. Вот мерзавец! Абсолютно запутавшись в выводах, Форволк сполз с постели и прошлепал в ванную - компания Галени была слишком отвлекающей, чтобы здраво оценивать собственные ощущения.

Однако долго размышлять о своем противоречивом положении ему не дали - голый Галени бесцеремонно отодвинул дверь в душевую и поинтересовался, куда это сбежал юный граф, не соизволив обмолвиться в его, Дува, сторону ни словом.

Анри невольно покраснел:   
\- Я опять хочу! - сердито ответил он и непоследовательно прикрыл руками наглядное свидетельство своего желания.

\- И? Тебе помочь? - усмехнулся Галени, с явным намеком взглянув на эту дань скромности.

\- Вот и помоги! - насупился Анри и гордо выпрямился. В конце концов, что он, нежная барышня - стесняться?!

Дув на этот раз оглаживал его медленно и обстоятельно, а Анри, томно положив голову на его плечо, следил, как рука любовника ласкает его, Анри, член, и тяжело дышал. Прижиматься обнаженным и мокрым телом к такому же телу было чудесно и ужасно возбуждающе. Галени был на ощупь горячим, гладким и сильным, а его поджарую задницу оказалось очень приятно тискать. Когда Дув, будто случайно, провел пальцами между ягодиц Анри, тот предсказуемо смутился, но хулиганская натура взяла верх, и он, хихикнув, повторил движение. И чуть не кончил на месте, представив, что мог бы и сам…

А ведь может!   
\- Я тебя хочу. Точно так же, - облизнув губы, заявил он решительно и посмотрел прямо в глаза Дуву. - Очень хочу.

Галени замер, прекратив свои ласки. И медленно залился краской, явно испытывая неловкость.

\- А справишься? - спросил он донельзя задумчиво, и, будто оценивающе, оглядев любовника.

\- Что, не доверяешь? - Анри хотел обидеться, но мешало возбуждение и врожденное любопытство. Как это - с мужчиной? Он слышал, что э-э… там… теснее, чем у девушек. Он убрал руку Галени, крепко прижался бедрами и горячо зашептал на ухо: - Ну же! Я осторожно, клянусь честью, ты ведь знаешь, что я могу, если постараюсь!

\- Хм, - повторил Дув. Заклинило его, что ли, на этом хмыканье? Чтобы он думал поживее - или вообще думать перестал - Анри принялся вылизывать его шею. И Галени сдался.

\- Только пообещай меня слушаться и четко следовать инструкциям, - поставил этот педант условие. Вот так прямо и сказал, "инструкциям", честное слово! - Сомневаюсь, что у тебя в голове отложилось что-то внятное после нашей недавней практики.

Ухитрившись изложить теоретические основы гомосексуальных отношений побыстрее, Галени, наконец, разрешил приступить к тому, что его изнывающий "ученик" желал всеми помыслами.

Несмотря на идиотизм ситуации, юный Форволк был возбужден не на шутку: Дув лежал перед ним на краю кровати, бесстыдно раздвинув и удерживая руками колени, и отдавал распоряжения уверенным, хоть и слегка придушенным голосом, зорко следя за не слишком ловкими пальцами. Внутри него было скользко, горячо и нежно, о брезгливости и речи ни шло, и Анри даже пару раз приходилось делать передышку из боязни завершить дело, так сказать, не начав.

\- Больше не могу, - прошептал он, потерев пылающий лоб.

И, дождавшись кивка, сосредоточенно опустился на колени перед кроватью, провел ладонью по бедру Галени, направил в него свой член и… успел лишь слегка нажать, как тут же кончил, глухо вскрикнув и уткнувшись лицом в чужой живот.

Первое, что он почувствовал, немного придя в себя - дрожь тела, на котором лежал. Анри в тревоге поднял голову и чуть не сгорел со стыда - Дув беззвучно ржал, подлец. Так, как никогда ранее: прикрывая глаза ладонью, утирая слезы и мотая головой.

\- Прекрати! - обиженный до глубины души Форволк шлепнул его по плечу, что вызвало новый приступ хохота, - да перестань ты! Ничего смешного!

\- Уникум, - немного справившись с собой, Галени сложил руки под головой и с преувеличенным восторгом уставился на Анри. - Тебя надо сдать на опыты, поддразнил он, - или показывать в качестве редкого образца бестолкового любовника.

\- Я просто… перевозбудился! - покраснев как рак, Анри сполз на пол, обхватил колени и насупился. - Скотина. А ты сам?! Что за чушь - один палец, два пальца… где я терпения столько найду?! И эта штука еще… - он отпихнул ногой бутылочку с гелем для душа.

\- Если пытаешься сунуть член в не предназначенный для него природой мужской зад, надо сначала озаботиться, чтобы этот самый член безболезненно входил, - изрек Дув и сел на пол рядом. - Но я, в общем-то, не жалуюсь.

\- Насколько с женщинами легче, - посетовал Анри, грустно положив подбородок на согнутые колени, - оно как-то само выходит - получай себе удовольствие, не надо думать про эти… пальцы!

Галени усмехнулся.

\- Так зачем тебе тогда однополый секс? Из любопытства?

Форволк нахмурился – он как-то на эту тему не задумывался. И правда - зачем? Если с женщинами ни разу - даже в четырнадцать лет - не было подобных конфузов.

\- Ну… мне нравятся мужчины тоже, - он искоса посмотрел на Галени - да, точно, нравятся. - В смысле, те, с кем хочется заняться сексом, не все, конечно, - чтобы не казаться слишком легкомысленным типом, добавил он.

\- И много мужчин тебе так нравилось? - нет, этот тип был все же на редкость дотошным, действительно, таким прямая дорога в СБ.

\- Ну… трое, - нехотя ответил Анри. А что? Если бы Рене не был таким законченным натуралом, может, что и вышло бы. По крайней мере, обниматься с ним было просто замечательно.

\- И все эти трое, включая меня - твои друзья, я правильно понял? - Галени вздохнул. - Тебе никто не говорил, что дружба - необязательный, а зачастую - крайне нежелательный компонент секса?

\- Но ты-то, - Форволк возмущенно повернулся к нему, - ты-то ведь сам тоже! Тоже хотел!

\- Попробуй тебя не хотеть, - проворчал на это Дув, - особенно, когда ты так настойчив.

На это Анри захихикал, мигом повеселев, и боднул его в плечо.

\- Да, я неотразимый, - заявил он, отсмеявшись, - и вообще, мне все равно понравилось.

\- Не сомневаюсь - судя по тому, как нагло ты меня соблазнял, - Дув стащил с кровати покрывало и накинул на них обоих. - Но хотя я тоже получил свое удовольствие, и не один раз, предлагаю больше не экспериментировать. Третьего секса с тобой я, боюсь, не выдержу.

Анри демонстративно надулся, но, буркнув "Скотина!", прижался к теплому другу и, положив ему голову на плечо, тут же заснул расслабленным хмельным сном.

 


	8. Глава 8

### Глава 8

На утреннем построении Анри все поглядывал украдкой на Дува, стоявшего поодаль, в шеренге третьекурсников. Тот был слегка зеленоват, но не более.

Без четверти пять утра Анри обнаружил себя на кровати, в одиночестве, правда, почему-то поперек, зато под пледом, и порадовался, что чувство ответственности не изменяет Галени даже под мухой. Сперва Анри был немного не в своей тарелке после разговора накануне - не знал, как теперь отнесется Дув к его привычке к дружеским объятиям. Но тот с каменной физиономией ущипнул его за задницу, когда они залезали в машину Форбреттенов, возвращаясь в Академию, и у Анри отлегло от сердца.

Коммодор Форсмит, начальник академии, наконец, закончил поздравлять курсантов с Новым годом, и, откашлявшись - морозец пощипывал, а речь у него была длинной - объявил, что после второй пары занятий и обеда состоится традиционное взятие снежной крепости. Анри, не любивший холод, незаметно поежился и тут поймал прищуренный взгляд Галени. Черт, быть кому-то сегодня засыпанным снегом…

Армия "красных", состоящая из курсантов первого и второго курсов, с блеском продула армии "синих" - перво- и третьекурсников, но взяла реванш ковровой бомбардировкой снежками, так что "синезадые" потом долго вытряхивали из одежд горсти снега и грозили недипломатическими отношениями. Особенно отличившийся в атаке Айвен Форпатрил предусмотрительно держался в тени и строил из себя пай-мальчика, а Анри не повезло - дорогие друзья, Дув с Рене, похожие на двух снеговиков, раскрасневшихся от мороза и азарта, поймали его, скрутили и хорошенько изваляли неприкосновенную персону пленного в сугробе, варвары.

Потом, обсушенные и переодевшиеся, они пили безалкогольный глинтвейн, который по особому случаю подавали в столовой. А Анри, которому, как он решил, досталось больше всех, громко высказывал свое недовольство внимательным слушателям в лице вероломных приятелей.

\- Взрослые, солидные люди, Галени, ты вообще старик, - Дув поднял брови, но промолчал, - а занимаемся таким недостойным занятием! Офицеры, играющие в снежки! Стыд какой-то, - полную пафоса речь он испортил громким чихом и добавил жалобно, - да еще в такую холодину.

\- Помнится мне, - Рене отпил из кружки и возвел глаза к потолку, - что кое-кто из присутствующих, обыгравший нас в прошлом году, еще неделю ходил гордым, м-м… кречетом и на всех углах похвалялся славной победой. Ты так вырос за год, милорд граф?

\- О, так это был ты, - Дув довольно улыбнулся - как пить дать, подумал об их подлом деянии по превращению Анри в снежного человека - и положил подбородок на сложенные "домиком" ладони. - Как там звучало: "первый курс - сила, а второй - в могилу"? Да, интересное было двустишие, я помню.

Анри надулся.   
\- Мстительность и мелочность - вот вам имена! - отрезал он и уткнулся носом в кружку.

Но вскоре оттаял, разговор перетек на глинтвейн, и Галени предсказуемо заинтересовался составом и свойствами настоящего напитка, на красном вине, и даже записал рецепт в планшет - видимо, про запас. Анри искренне веселился, а Рене, видимо, привыкший к стремлению комаррца все и вся разбирать на составляющие элементы, решил пополнить его багаж знаний еще одной традицией - давить виноград.

\- У нас в округе осенью после сбора урожая устраиваются танцы, наподобие старинных земных. Огромную деревянную бадью наполняют первыми собранными виноградными гроздьями, и самые красивые девушки деревни в одних рубашках и подоткнутых юбках топчут босиком эти гроздья, выдавливая сок. - Рене мечтательно прищурился, явно представляя все действо в красках. - Невероятно чувственное зрелище. Полные груди подпрыгивают, бедра танцуют, и везде запах винограда - такой густой, пьяный… Потом открывают бутылки прошлогоднего урожая, вино течет рекой, и к вечеру устраивается настоящая вакханалия.

Анри невольно вздохнул - он бывал вместе с приятелем на этих праздниках, и очень хорошо все помнил, а тот еще так живописно рассказывал...

\- Топчут голыми ногами? В антисанитарных условиях? - уточнил Галени, тут же вернув его на землю. Рене поперхнулся глинтвейном и закашлялся, а Анри возмутился:

\- Нет в тебе ни капли романтики! Представь - прекрасные девицы, раскрасневшиеся, полуго… полуобнаженные, в виноградном соке, а ты - антисанитария!

\- Я цивилизованный человек, - возразил Дув, впрочем, на его скулах тоже горели красные пятна - явный признак, что картина и его не оставила равнодушным, - и предпочитаю восхищаться женщиной в более подходящих условиях.

\- Ну, пока дождешься этих условий, твоя женщина уже остынет, либо ее упрет кто-нибудь более прыткий, - заявил Анри категорично.

\- Значит, это была недостойная женщина, - отрезал Галени. Что ж, какая-то логика в его словах прослеживалась, но он что, только с подходящими для свадьбы девицами встречался, что ли? А может, у него и сейчас невеста есть?

\- А, - протянул Анри озадаченно, - а тебя кто-то ждет? Женщина, я имею в виду.

Галени помрачнел и обхватил кружку ладонями.

\- Даже самая порядочная женщина может отказаться ждать три года, - тут и Форволк понял, что лучше перевести тему. Но Дув неожиданно продолжил, усмехнувшись, - с другой стороны, лучше обзаводиться семьей, уже построив прочную карьеру. Так что я не жалею.

\- Узнаю старину Галени, - заржал Анри, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо, - это тебя надо в музее показывать! Как образец целеустремленности!

Дув хмыкнул и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.

\- Лучше бы пример брал, бестолочь.

 


	9. Глава 9

### Глава 9

Второй семестр, с точки зрения Анри, был гораздо тяжелее первого. Зимой учиться сложнее, без солнца скучно, а все предметы, как на подбор - невероятное занудство. Вот зачем, например, ему ксеноботаника, если инопланетные растения он увидит разве что на головидео? Или тактическая инженерия - ни строить корабли, ни летать на них он все равно не будет. Но настоящему офицеру положено иметь знания, предусмотренные программой - и точка. А переспорить бюрократов бывает не под силу даже императору. Правда, Грегор пару раз устраивал другу развлечения - вытаскивал его на советы все по тому же "Делу Форкосигана". Но находиться на них было все тяжелее - император явно начал больше прислушиваться к Фордрозе, может, из чувства протеста перед постоянным давлением бывшего лорда-регента, но Анри это смутно не нравилось. И то, что во всем виноватым оказывался именно Майлз - да какой из мелкого враг номер один?! - в голове не укладывалось, уж скорее он бы поверил, что того подставили. Но, к сожалению, ни одного нового довода в пользу Майлза оппоненты предоставить не могли, и только его личное присутствие могло спасти положение. А от младшего Форкосигана не было ни слуху, ни духу, его отец становился все мрачнее и молчаливее. Айвен больше к Форволку не приставал - он вообще куда-то пропал вскоре после Зимнепраздника, что Анри счел еще одним недобрым предзнаменованием.

Академию тоже лихорадило - никто из будущих офицеров не знал, как на них отразится раскол в правительстве. Сокурсники пытались распрашивать Форволка, но тот, сам не понимая, во что выльется скандал, отмалчивался или ссылался на секретность государственного уровня. Ежегодного обязательного приезда премьер-министра Форкосигана здесь ждали с большей опаской, чем всегда, но и надеялись, что он немного прояснит ситуацию.

Про его лекции у третьего курса ходили легенды. Сама тема была не из приятных - какая ситуация может быть отвратительнее для офицера, чем преступный приказ? Точнее, выбор - повиноваться ли этому приказу и нарушить закон или решиться на мятеж. Говорили, что граф Форкосиган рассказывает такие ужасы, что многих курсантов выносят без сознания, и показывает кадры, при виде которых даже самых стойких тошнит. Да еще эти лекции длились целый день. Неудивительно, что третьекурсники накануне ходили мрачные.

Анри же, пользуясь тем, что все эти мучения ему только предстоят, с легким сердцем болтал ногами, сидя на подоконнике и жмурясь на редкое зимнее солнце. До конца рекреационной паузы оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, и он собирался их использовать с толком - хрустеть яблоком и совершенно ничего не делать. Увы, все его планы полетели коту под хвост, когда наручный комм пиликнул, и взволнованный шепот Рене "Перехвати Галени, он ушел с лекции" снес Анри с подоконника и заставил бежать со всех ног к лекционному залу.

Комаррца он перехватил в коридоре - с остановившимся взглядом и горящими пятнами на скулах тот быстро и очень целеустремленно шагал к выходу из здания, явно никого не замечая.

\- Постой, Дув, эй, - Анри нагнал его и попробовал заступить дорогу, но тот только тяжело глянул и оттер его плечом. Так что Форволку ничего не оставалось, как плестись следом, чувствуя себя ужасно нелепо. Галени, не обращая на него внимания, вышел на улицу и, все так же решительно, завернул к тупику между корпусами. Где тяжело, будто старик, опустился на корточки, набрал пригоршни снега, растер щеки и застыл. И впечатлительному Анри стало даже страшновато - казалось, сейчас Галени внутренне корежит всего, а мало ли, какие сердечные приступы случаются в таком возрасте.

Поэтому, несмотря на ужасное чувство неловкости, Форволк подошел к другу и, потоптавшись, присел рядом.

\- Дув, - позвал он негромко, потянув того за рукав и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, - что случилось? Рене сказал, что ты ушел с форкосигановской лекции…

На это Галени отреагировал, но очень странно - сжал зубы и прорычал:   
\- Лекция! Лицемерная пропаганда, а не лекция! Я?! Я должен выслушивать так называемую правду про Солстайнскую бойню? Я на ней потерял… родных. В самый день рождения. Каков подарок?! - он с размаху двинул кулаком о каменную стену, - и никакие фальшивые сожаления, и все эти "можно было бы предотвратить, если",.. если! Если никого не вернет!

Анри сглотнул, глядя на него расширившимися глазами. Он никогда так ясно не понимал, каково это - быть с другой стороны войны Барраяра. Стало очень, очень неуютно.

\- Н-ну… зато можно не повторять, извлечь урок из ошибки, - запинаясь, попытался он урезонить Дува.

\- Почему?! - глаза Галени были сухими, но Анри просто затрясло от его тона, - почему надо учиться на моей планете?! Ты, мальчишка, сопляк, можешь мне это сказать? Пока тебе тоже не прополоскали мозги ура-патриотическими речами?!

\- Я… - Нет, мямлить тут не годилось, Галени слишком давил на него. - Это политика, Дув, - ответил Форволк твердо, хотя сердце безумно колотилось, - и ты знаешь - Барраяр делает все, чтобы исправить ту… ту трагическую ошибку.

\- Форкосиган делает, ты хочешь сказать? Мясник Комарры? Посмотрел бы я, о какой политике он бы вспомнил, доводись ему выбирать между политикой и собственной семьей.

\- Он бы поступил по чести. - Вот в этом Форволк был уверен. Каким бы тяжелым характером ни обладал премьер-министр, тот был благородным человеком.

\- По чести... интересное у вас, форов, понятие чести!

Но, судя по всему, пар Галени все же выпустил. По крайней мере, взглянув на Анри, он, наконец, увидел именно его.

\- Мне надо побыть одному, прошу прощения. - Он поднялся и отряхнул снег с брюк.

Форволк перевел дух. Черт побери, у него в жизни не было таких трудных, слишком "взрослых" разговоров.

\- Но ты ведь вернешься на лекцию, правда? - с тревогой спросил он, немного боясь вновь спровоцировать у Дува приступ ненависти. Но перерыв уже почти закончился, а у майора Гордона Галени и так был под наблюдением.

Тот фыркнул.   
\- Ничего нового или интересного о преступных приказах я не услышу, - сказал он с горьким сарказмом, - к тому же от Форкосигана. С его богатым опытом эффективной борьбы с такими приказами, воистину.

Черт, Анри никогда не думал, что захочет защищать премьер-министра!   
\- Ну, известно ведь, что тот политофицер действовал без его ведома, - вздохнув, ответил он.

\- Конечно, удобно свалить вину на офицера, которого сам же и уничтожил, - отрубил Дув.

Дальше спорить было бесполезно - Галени явно не хотел ничего слушать, так что Анри решил сосредоточиться на другой важной сейчас проблеме:

\- Послушай, как бы ты ни относился к Форкосигану, но если ты самовольно прогуляешь лекцию, испортишь себе послужной лист. И карьеру, - вот с этим аргументом трудно было бы не согласиться.

Дув замер, нахмурившись. Черт, сейчас не время для долгих раздумий!

\- А давай отведем тебя в медчасть? - оживился Анри, вовремя вспомнив жуткие рассказы про обморочных форкосигановских курсантов. - Думаю, никто не удивится, что тебе стало плохо. В смысле, - он покраснел, поняв, что ляпнул, - ну… если там про Солстайнскую бойню.

\- Я не нежная девица, чтобы впадать в истерику, - заявил Дув, побагровев.

"Интересно, а что это у тебя только что было?" - подумал Анри скептически, но озвучивать благоразумно не стал.

\- Нервы могут сдать у кого угодно, а у тебя еще… личные обстоятельства, - дипломатично заметил он. "И кто из присутствующих теперь мальчишка, интересно?" - Перерыв уже почти закончился, Дув, решай быстрее, пожалуйста!

В общем, Форволк едва, но все же успел убедить Галени своими доводами до звонка на занятия. И, одобряюще хлопнув приятеля по спине, помчался обратно в класс. "У этого типа на Форкосигана прямо пунктик какой-то", мелькнула мысль, пока Анри по дороге набирал на комме номер Рене. Тот, в ответ на рапорт о текущей ситуации, его похвалил и обещал, если спросят, объяснить отсутствие Галени плохим самочувствием.

 


	10. Глава 10

### Глава 10

Из-за Форкосигана они и поссорились.

У третьекурсников шла последняя неделя перед месяцем тактических учений на орбитальном крейсере. Так что они занимались как проклятые - готовились к учениям, экзаменам, разделывались со старыми долгами. Анри отчаянно скучал - у его приятелей не было времени даже на обычные посиделки в столовой. Рене ломал мозг о пятимерную математику: ему пришлось ходить на дополнительные занятия. Галени, которому блестящие знания об устройстве П-В туннелей были не столь принципиальны, осваивал тонны и тонны юридической литературы, так что, в свою очередь, пропадал в библиотеке. Анри развлекался только редкими беседами с Грегором, которые тоже не особо утешали, потому что друг был дерганным, и эти беседы выходили беспокойными и очень короткими. Несчастный Форволк аж начал больше заниматься, зараженный общей серьезностью и учебным безумием. Как, наконец, все разрешилось.

Если бы Анри кто сказал, что его настроение будет зависеть от присутствия на планете Майлза Форкосигана, он бы ни за что не поверил или решил, что это какой-то неприличный намек. Однако приходилось признать - ни разу за последние месяца два он не испытывал такой радости и облегчения, как выходя из зала Совета Графов, вынесшего этому самому Майлзу оправдательный приговор.

День вообще выдался на редкость насыщенным. Анри в очередной раз вызвали присутствовать на суде, на этот раз окончательном и очень официальном. Началось все плохо: Фордроза чувствовал себя победителем, Грегор горел нервной энергией, Форкосиган молчал, как зашитый, графы шумели. И тут неожиданно появился Майлз. И все закончилось. Анри слушал его рассказ с горящими глазами - подумать только, мелкий успел исколесить пол Галактики, побывал в куче приключений, даже был ранен. И, как оказалось, действительно "играл в солдатиков", как и боялся Грегор. Черт, даже тихоня и лентяй Айвен за эти два месяца пережил больше приключений, чем Анри за всю свою жизнь!

Вернулся юный Форволк в Академию уже вечером, жутко возбужденный и желающий поделиться переполнявшими его сведениями и эмоциями. Рене, как назло, сидел на своих курсах, так что Анри побежал вытаскивать из библиотеки Дува, совершенно позабыв про его отношение к фамилии "Форкосиган". Но все равно: при чем тут фамилия, Майлз-то перед ним ни в чем не провинился!

Почувствовал неладное он только к концу речи, когда понял, что Галени за это время не проронил ни слова.

\- … в общем, вот так, - неловко скомкал он рассказ и пожал плечами, - здорово, что Майлз оказался чист перед законом.

\- Перед законом? - протянул Дув холодно, - каким законом? Насколько я знаю, ваш закон Форлопулоса он все-таки нарушил.

\- Да не нарушил! - неужели по второму разу придется объяснять? - Это ведь Майлз. Он весь свой флот перевел на службу императору, и все!

\- А если бы он не был "ведь Майлзом"? - поинтересовался Галени очень уж едко. - Могу поспорить, никому другому не было бы позволено провести финт с этой присягой задним числом.

\- Ну что ты такое говоришь! - начал раздражаться Анри. - Майлз ведь не собирал армию, а потом раскаялся, и его простили. Он с самого начала просто себя спасал. Ну, все же это понимают!

\- Ах, да, конечно, как же я забыл, - Дув сложил руки на груди, - он же сын Форкосигана. Чтобы спасти сына Форкосигана, хороши все средства, не так ли?

\- Да ты вообще слушал, что я тебе рассказывал? - вскипел Форволк. - Его подставили! Что, справедливо было бы, если бы он не по своей вине погиб?!

\- Я тебя прекрасно понял, - черт, Анри давно не слышал от него такого неприятного тона. - Закон на Барраяре весьма гибок. На старой Земле говорили "самодержец отличается от тирана тем, что не только сам принимает законы, но и исполняет их". Вам, форам, даже на это честности не хватает. На помощь "своим" вы дружным строем встаете горой. Так сказать, "спасаете", - он презрительно усмехнулся. - Но я не удивлен. Если сам император пошел на поводу премьер-министра, то что уж говорить об… остальных. Ваша аристократия быстро соображает, откуда ветер дует и где сила, которую стоит поддержать. Как я понял, в начале все единодушно голосовали "против". Умно.

Да что это такое! Откуда взялся этот яд? Грегор… Грегор ведь чуть не совершил огромную ошибку! Анри видел, что он потом раскаивался. Причем тут "шел на поводу"? Что, надо было не соглашаться и казнить друга? Как Галени смеет, не разбираясь и не будучи в курсе, Грегора судить?! Обвинять в том, что Майлза не убили, потому что Майлз - Форкосиган?

\- Как ты… как ты можешь! Другие должны поступать бесчеловечно только из-за твоей мести, да? - он даже задохнулся от обиды. - А Грегор, если хочешь знать… да это вообще не твое дело!

\- Идиот, - на виске Галени билась жилка, и Анри понял, что сумел его ранить в ответ, - прекраснодушный кретин! Закон должен быть прежде всего беспристрастным, чтобы те, у кого нет всесильного папаши, имели шанс не стать его жертвами. Я тебе об этом твержу, болван!

\- Да неужели? Спорим, если бы на месте Майлза Форкосигана был любой другой фор, ты бы так не злобствовал! Что ты себя ведешь как какой-то мстительный урод, Дув?

Галени, сжав челюсти, шагнул к нему и резко оттолкнул с дороги.

\- Не марай языком то, в чем ничего не смыслишь, щенок, - процедил он сквозь зубы и, печатая шаг, с прямой спиной вышел из зала.

А Анри приплелся к себе, упал на кровать и плотно вжался лицом в подушку - чтобы только злые слезы не текли.

 


	11. Глава 11

### Глава 11

Помириться до отлета Форбреттена и Галени на орбиту они так и не успели - слишком серьезной была причина ссоры, и Анри ни за что не хотел извиняться первым, не после того, как Дув опять оскорбил Грегора, зная, как он, Анри, к этому относится! Но прошло две недели, обида немного притупилась, да еще Рене написал, что, по слухам, Галени получит распределение не на Барраяре. Форволк страшно огорчился - терять такого друга не хотелось, это было гораздо серьезнее любых оскорблений, так что написал Дуву письмо с предложением мира.

"Привет, Дув!   
Мне ужасно не нравится, что наша с тобой долгая дружба может так нехорошо закончиться, да еще из-за дурацких политических разногласий. Я буду очень рад, если ты согласишься забыть о ссоре, и прошу прощения, что тебя обозвал.   
Очень жду, когда вы приедете!   
Анри"

Ответное письмо, которое пришло только через два дня, его несколько обескуражило:

"Здравствуй, Анри,   
Я согласен, что причина наших разногласий была несколько неуместной. Офицерам на службе не рекомендуется интересоваться политикой, так что я был неправ, заведя с тобой этот разговор. В силу большего опыта мне следовало опомниться первым, а не пытаться навязать тебе чуждую твоему воспитанию точку зрения.   
Мы возвращаемся через десять дней.   
Дув Галени"

В общем, как понял Анри, его в очередной раз посчитали глупым мальчишкой и решили не требовать слишком многого. Это было не очень-то лестно для самолюбия, но, по крайней мере, Дув согласился пойти на мировую.

Правда, после приезда он держался несколько настороженно, что передалось Анри, который в его присутствии уже не чувствовал прежней раскрепощенности и душевного комфорта, подспудно опасаясь новой размолвки. Это Форволка очень мучило - он привык дружить, доверяя целиком и полностью. Правда, надеялся, что долго такая полу-дружба не продлится, и положение со временем исправится - в конце концов, их знакомство тоже началось со ссоры!

Однако тут вмешались внешние обстоятельства в лице СБ, а, точнее, шефа Иллиана, который, наконец, согласился видеть кадета Галени в качестве стажера департамента СБ по делам галактики при условии, что вышеназванный кадет экстерном закончит Академию и пройдет двухмесячные курсы, организованные все той же СБ.

\- Я не собираюсь отказываться от такого шанса, - решительно заявил Дув, когда они втроем, как прежде, уединились за столиком в столовой, - хотя эти условия сильно смахивают на проверку. Насколько я знаю, раньше СБ не проводила подобной политики.

\- Ты, в некотором роде, первопроходец, - вздохнул Рене, отбирая у Анри стакан с компотом, который тот по рассеянности придвинул к себе вместе со своим, - первый комаррец на службе Барраяра. Естественно, что тебя будут проверять. Думаю, любого твоего соотечественника испытывали бы точно так же.

Форволк помалкивал, хотя его так и подмывало процитировать одного своего хорошего друга, что капитан Иллиан и собственное отражение в зеркале готов заподозрить ради пользы дела. Но - никаких разговоров о политике, он помнил.

\- Я это прекрасно понимаю, - кивнул Дув, хмурясь, - мало того, на месте СБ я бы точно так же перепроверял подозрительного кандидата. Но пусть это двадцать раз разумно, оказаться именно тем, кому не доверяют, все равно обидно, - вздохнул он.

***

\- Я дал Иллиану карт-бланш насчет Галени, - изображение Грегора смущенно потерло нос, - я по отношению к нему чувствую небольшую вину... в связи с последними событиями, хм... так что решил в этом случае не давить и слишком не контролировать.

\- А что за события? - удивился Анри. Вроде в последнее время, кроме скандала с Майлзом ничего особенного не происходило, но Иллиан-то тут причем? Если бы императору было стыдно перед обоими Форкосиганами - это еще куда ни шло.

Грегор, явно стараясь не смеяться, наклонился ближе к дисплею:

\- Я выказал капитану высочайшее недоверие из-за поддержки Форкосиганов, так что два месяца бедняге пришлось провести в камере собственной тюрьмы. Знаю, я был неправ, и, черт, он сейчас злой как собака, но… в тот момент я чувствовал такой подъем!

Анри сдавленно захихикал.   
\- Дьявол, Грегор, ну ты намутил, - и добавил с чувством, - знаешь, может, тогда ты и был неправ, но я тебя очень даже хорошо понимаю!

Да, причина была не слишком достойной, и оба чувствовали себя малолетними хулиганами, подложившими грозному учителю кнопку на стул, но не заржать в голос они просто не могли.

***

Поскольку к досрочным экзаменам Дув принялся готовиться со свойственными ему настойчивостью и педантичностью, Анри с Рене практически перестали с ним общаться - он едва спал и изредка перекусывал, все остальное время проводя за учебой. Форволку это не нравилось: он сомневался, что Дуву, получающему уже второе образование, так уж нужно гробить себя за планшетом, а времени, чтобы наладить их дружбу, становилось все меньше. Но Рене, которому он это высказывал, только разводил руками и говорил, что Галени не может себе позволить что-нибудь меньше, чем "отлично".

И тот, естественно, сдал на самый высший балл. После чего проспал двенадцать часов и сразу же принялся паковать вещи.

Анри потерянно сидел на кровати отсутствующего Льюиса и, сжав ладони коленями, наблюдал за сборами. На душе у него скребли кошки - все шло наперекосяк, неизвестно, когда они еще увидятся, и станут ли снова так же дружны, как раньше? Несмотря на легкомысленный характер, он очень держался за друзей, и такая глупая потеря одного из самых близких нагоняла на него тоску. Рене, помогавший Дуву застегивать чемодан, поглядывал на приятеля, по-сиротски приютившегося на краю кровати, с явной тревогой.

Наконец, закончив сборы, Дув обернулся к Анри и, со скептическим видом обозрев картину вселенской депрессии, хмыкнул:

\- Меня не в одиночное заключение без права переписки отправляют. Существует такая вещь, как комм, или, если окажемся слишком далеко - почтовые корабли. Порадовался бы за начало моей карьеры, господин будущий офицер.

Тут Анри вскочил и порывисто его обнял.   
\- Я буду очень скучать, - пробубнил он, уткнувшись носом в плечо Дува.

\- Спишемся, - Галени неловко похлопал его по спине, видимо, не очень представляя, что делать с таким бурным проявлением чувств.

Рене же, с улыбкой пожав Дуву руку, покачал головой и обнял обоих.

\- Еще встретимся, - пообещал он оптимистично, - никуда не денемся.

 

 


	12. Эпилог

### Эпилог

Свой стол Дув Галени, старший военный атташе посольства Барраяра на Земле и по совместительству шеф посольской СБ, всегда содержал в образцовом порядке. Он считал, что сумбур на рабочем месте отражает сумбур в мыслях. А его мысли его уже много лет были идеально упорядочены. Служба на Земле оказалась спокойной, интересной, позволяла набраться опыта в самых разных сферах и даже оставляла простор для творчества.

Правда, пару месяцев назад спокойствие Дува оказалось под угрозой - в их департамент перевели Айвена Форпатрила. Молодого красавца, блестящего фора, баловня фортуны и любителя флиртовать направо и налево. И Галени было испугался, что история семилетней давности, когда его планы на будущее несколько раз подвергались опасности из-за сумасшедшего обаятельного мальчишки, повторится во всей красе. Дув по опыту знал, что против этих юнцов, которые считают, что им все позволено, не выстоять даже самым крепким стенам, поэтому занял глухую оборону, стараясь лишний раз не разговаривать и ни в коем случае не сокращать дистанцию с этим красавчиком. Что было весьма проблематично, учитывая его собственную должность и общительный характер Форпатрила, так и норовившего свалить на других свои обязанности.

Тот же, не подозревая, какой переполох вызывает в умах начальства, вел себя возмутительно легкомысленно. Поэтому капитан Галени старался найти ему занятия, требующие усидчивости и массу времени на исполнение; он по опыту знал, что может натворить молодой фор, предоставленный сам себе. Расхлебывать же чужие неприятности, увязнув в них в процессе, он вовсе не желал. К тому же была небольшая надежда, что трудотерапия поможет Форпатрилу со временем остепениться. Его духовный родственник, Анри Форволк, успел получить важный пост в Казначействе и заделаться отцом семейства (по его письмам у Дува сложилось впечатление, что жена держит мужа на коротком поводке, а тот и рад); граф Рене Форбреттен, еще один представитель форской аристократии, успешно управлял своим немаленьким имением; и даже Грегор Форбарра, в серьезности которого у Галени в свое время возникали большие сомнения, судя по обмолвкам все того же Форволка, стал достойным монархом.

Но по истечении первых двух месяцев Дув вынужден был признать, что его методы воспитания оказались не слишком действенными. Форпатрилу была свойственна добродушная лень, которая не давала ему оспаривать приказы, но зато отлынивал он от их исполнения весьма виртуозно, а если не получалось отлынивать - исполнял с таким несчастным видом, что Галени чувствовал себя настоящим извергом. Взять хотя бы историю с пересчетом золотых рыбок – Айвен потом два дня показательно строил из себя "хорошего мальчика" и был педантично аккуратен в работе, в результате выцыганив себе целое утро на отгул.

И все же капитан Галени постепенно поддался его обаянию и стал молча прощать легкомыслие, бесконечных подружек и периодические из-за них опоздания на службу. Ведь лейтенант Форпатрил обладал одним неоспоримым достоинством - вопиющей гетеросексуальностью.

КОНЕЦ

 

_2008 г_


End file.
